Thunder: Back Through the Rain
by MyNameIsCAL
Summary: After Max's mistake, Fang is scarred for life and he hates Max. Iggy desperately wants to hold the flock together, but finds himself becoming more involved with Max when she looks to him for comfort. Can Iggy save Max and help Fang cope with his pain?
1. Chapter 1

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 1**

By MyNameIsCAL

**This is the sequel to "Through the Pouring Rain". You do not have to read "Through the Pouring Rain" to understand this fanfiction. Everything will be explained again, in summary. This fanfic will alternate between Iggy, Fang, and Max's point of view. Every time there is a change in POV, it will be stated, such as the beginning of this chapter. While the first few chapters will only have one point of view for each, as the story continues, POVs will alternate within chapters. Just a warning. If you've read my other fanfics, you'll know that it's not confusing at all. **

**Disclaimer: As always, I do not own Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Ella, Dr. M, or any of the other characters that come out of the Maximum Ride series, which was created by James Patterson. I would like to thank him for creating these characters so people like us can read and enjoy them both inside and outside of the books.**

**Thanks.**

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

The flock was falling apart before my eyes. Max was in shambles and Fang was now burdened with almost unbearable pain. If they fell apart completely, I was the next to go insane.

It was only a few months ago when Max and Fang had gone after erasers. Fang had come back hurt, bitten by an eraser. Except the eraser that bit him had been newly designed. Itex was making them with some sort of venom in their saliva that inflicted pain onto its victim. Luckily, when Fang had been bitten, the wound could have been worse. He got by with a limp. The pain would come and go. There were good days and bad days.

Marian Janssen, the Itex director, made a deal with Max somehow. I wasn't quite sure how that happened, but it did. A deal with the devil, as I'd like to say. With that deal, Max got Fang the cure and injected him right before some erasers snatched her away. Fang was devastated, angry at Max for doing something so stupid. In all honesty, Fang couldn't live without Max. He needed to get her back.

We found Max in Alaska, fighting with an eraser. I'm pretty sure it was the same eraser that had attacked Fang the first time. As we opened the door, the eraser had launched itself at Fang, digging its teeth into the same leg he had been injured in, and bit deeper than before. The doctors could barely save Fang's leg. It was going to be a slow healing process now that the eraser had gotten a bigger bite at Fang.

Fang was furious at Max now. I knew deep down inside, Fang still loved her. In the end, he would come to his senses. Unfortunately, Max didn't see that. She was broken inside now. I could hear her crying through the walls at night. At least Fang wasn't around to hear her. Sometimes I thought that he should hear her and maybe he'd come to his sense. They were both too stubborn though.

The last time Max had spoken to Fang, he told her that he hated her. That wasn't a smooth move on his part, and I spent the rest of the day trying to calm down a hysterical Max. Comforting girls wasn't really my thing, especially Max. This was supposed to be Fang's job. It was an awkward position, but Max came to me first, and so I wasn't going to push her away right after Fang had.

I felt like the new leader of the flock. Since Fang was in the hospital and Max spent most of her time occupying herself with other things, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge came to me with questions. Most of them I couldn't help them with. I was blind after all and walking around without someone who was _reliable_ made me uncomfortable. It's not that I couldn't take Gazzy or the others out, it's just that I thought it wasn't _safe._

And I had to stay around Max to make sure she was ok. There were countless nights I would wake up to her crying. Sometimes I'd go to her room, and try to calm her down. It wasn't easy. She dreamed about Fang. I told her she just needed to relax and try not to stress out over him. Sometimes that would be enough, other nights I'd have to keep talking until she had fallen asleep.

It was important that I kept myself in check too. No one ever really talked about it, but I was third in command to Max and second in command to Fang. If neither of them pulled themselves together, I'd be stuck watching, well ok I'm blind, but supervising the rest of the flock. Neither Fang nor Max was mentally stable. No that they needed help or anything, maybe mentally was the wrong word. It was more like emotionally unstable.

Fang only really talked to me. Even when he did, I could tell that he was still deeply hurt by Max. I'm sure if he knew he'd get hurt from going after Max, Fang would still have rescued her. What angered him the most was that Max could have prevented the whole thing. He thought she was trying to be the hero. I knew Max was just trying to help Fang. Watching him suffer, I knew, hurt a lot. She didn't know it would end up like this.

Like I said, they were being stubborn.

"I would have been better off still being hurt from the first attack," Fang growled as the nurse wrapped new bandages around his leg.

"She didn't know," I said, trying to defend Max, and only because Fang wasn't being totally rational.

"Of course, that's what you keep telling me." Fang winced as the nurse lifted his leg up. "We just went in a complete circle."

I shrugged. "Alright, Fang."

Fang sounded like he was frowning. "I still got another week in the hospital. Then I get to go home."

I took that information in. Maybe, just maybe I could sort some things out and relieve that tension between Fang and Max. Even if I could get Fang to talk to Max, that would be a start.

And that was better than nothing.

* * *

**Chapter 2 will arrive shortly. Thanks for reading. Please review if you have the chance.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 2.**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

The hospital was like some kind of living hell to me. Not only was I stuck in a bed and in excruciating pain, but the doctor thought I had some kind of mental problem now. They didn't realize that the pain I was experiencing was real. This wasn't some Dr. House joke to extort morphine from the hospital. Even if I got morphine, it wouldn't have helped anyway.

I refused to speak to the shrink. I'm not mental. For a person who just almost got their leg ripped off, I thought I was doing pretty well. And for a person who had just said "I hate you" to their best friend who was also the person they loved the most, I was doing ok.

"She took it hard," Iggy muttered.

He was always looking out for everyone. That would be good for Max. Someone would watch over her when I wasn't around. But I really was mad at her. She got me into this mess. I couldn't stand the pain. It made me want to jump out of my body and run off until I died of exhaustion. The pain itself would probably kill me.

"You can't hate her forever," Iggy continued since I said nothing.

I sighed. "I can't let go of what she did…"

I can't let go of how she was so in love with me that she didn't even think about the others. Was it because injured Fang wasn't good enough for her? Or was it her pride? I didn't need to be cured, she just hated to see me suffer. I would have been fine the way I was before. And here we are, having gone in a complete circle and worse off than we were before.

"Forgive and forget," Iggy muttered.

A wave of pain hit me and I gripped the bed sheets, hoping it would pass quickly. I said through gritted teeth, "Do you think I can just forgive and forget this?! The pain will always be there to remind me. I _can't_ forget."

Iggy sighed. I had no idea what was going through his head. His eyes were still fixed on me, even though he couldn't see. He spoke to me and then looked away. "Alright, Fang."

It sounded like I disappointed him, and maybe I did. But sometimes I disappointed myself for ending up like this. If I had never gotten hurt in the first place, then I wouldn't have to hate Max. Then again, Max could have hated me. She could've gotten hurt and I'd only have myself to blame.

* * *

I've got a week left in the hospital. But I'm hoping Mom can talk to the doctors and get me out of here sooner. Her salary can't possibly support food for us and a hospital room for me every day. I wish I had money. She shouldn't have to do this for me.

"I'm going to the office now," she told me.

"When are you coming back?" I asked.

"Tomorrow probably after work. I have to go home and feed the others. But if you need anything you can call me," she replied.

"Ok, thanks," I said.

She waited for a moment, a little longer than she should have, before walking out the door. I had a feeling whatever she was going to say would have to do with Max. Either that or she was waiting for me to say something. Probably something along the lines to tell her to say something to Max, but I didn't.

The pain hit me again and I closed my eyes, trying to forget it existed.

* * *

Max came here every night and sat on the couch in my room. I never knew if she knew I was awake, but that didn't matter. She would sit, and watch me, from about 1AM to 2AM before leaving quietly. I guess the nurses didn't stop her from coming in. I suppose I should be flattered because even though I've refused to talk to her, she still cares about me. I'm just not ready to talk to her.

I started to feel stressed out again and the pain started to intensify. When I turned on my side to face Max, she bolted to the door. I watched the door close softly and after a while, exhaustion set in because I fell asleep.

* * *

"I can't discharge him," the doctor argued with Mom. "I really think you should have him talk to our psychologist. He can't possibly be in that much pain."

Mom shook her head. She knew the truth. "If it really is all in his head, I think he'd be much more comfortable. Hospitals stress him out. He hasn't had any good experiences here."

The doctor sighed. "Alright. I'll discharge him in two days, but he has to come for an examination once a week."

Mom glanced at me and I nodded in agreement. I think I could suffer one day each week to come here. As long as I didn't have to spend every day here, I would be ok.

"I won't be giving him any medication," the doctor added.

I didn't need it anyway. Mom could get that for me.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be in Max's POV. Then the POVs will start alternating. Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 3**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

"Max, please stop crying," Iggy pleaded.

His arms were wrapped around me as his hand patted my back. I couldn't stop crying again. I felt like every night was like this. Why did Iggy even bother coming here?

I whimpered. "I miss him."

"He'll be home tomorrow," Iggy whispered. "You have to get sleep. I have to get sleep too."

"Don't leave." I sounded desperate. Even though I had Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Ella, Mom, and Iggy, I felt like I was so alone without Fang. I had no idea what it would be like when Fang returned.

"Alright." Iggy swung his legs on the bed and allowed me to cling onto him, like a little child. His arm slid around me, his hand squeezed my shoulder. "It's gonna be ok, Max. I promise."

* * *

I woke up the next morning, Iggy sleeping next to me. He was staring at the ceiling, well not that he saw anything, but that's where his gaze laid.

"Morning," he muttered. "How are you?"

I pulled the blankets over me. "I don't know."

He turned to face me. "Are you planning to get out of bed today?"

"Maybe." I turned to face him.

He let out a deep breath. "Are you hungry?"

"No."

He got out of bed and stopped at the door. "I'm cooking breakfast for the others. Come down whenever you want."

And I watched him leave. After that, I decided I'd pull myself together and actually eat with everyone force once. The only way Iggy got me to eat was bringing food to my room. I was lucky Iggy covered me. Mom never really found out. She always thought I was at the hospital. Fang never talked to her about me.

Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel sat at the table chatting away. Of course Nudge was doing the most talking. It looked like Gazzy and Angel were waiting for her to finish rambling, but as soon as I come closer, the conversation died away. Were they scared of me?

"Morning," Nudge said flatly.

Or maybe Nudge was just upset.

"Scrambled or fried?" Iggy broke the silence.

"Scrambled," I answered.

"Good because that's what I was making anyway," Iggy joked.

I shrugged and sat down next to Gazzy.

"So I heard Fang was coming home in two days," Nudge stated.

None of the younger ones have really figured out what was happening. It was better to keep them out of this stuff. Then again, I'm sure after they found out, they'd be pretty pissed off at me. Iggy would tell them eventually.

"Aren't you excited?" Nudge went on.

I shrugged.

"What's wrong with you?" That really meant why was Iggy in your room last night.

"Nothing just tired," I replied.

Nudge frowned as Iggy set eggs in front of her first. She looked up at him. "Thanks, Ig."

He smiled. "Yup, you're welcome, kiddo."

My eggs are next. After everyone is served, Iggy sat down with his own plate. No one talked much. Iggy looked preoccupied with something else.

I wondered what.

* * *

I climbed into bed later that night and pulled the blankets over my head once again, trying to focus on the darkness and not Fang. Tonight I would not be visiting him. Fang would be home soon and I'd see him then. I just needed some distance between him and me.

The door opened, invading my darkness with light. I squinted until the door closed again. A tall figure moved to the side of my bed and then sat on the edge.

"You aren't going to cry tonight, are you?" he asked.

I scooted over and he lay down next to me. What was he doing here? Fang would probably get more pissed off at me to see this, but he wasn't here, so what was I to do. Besides, he was the one that was angry.

"Nudge is gonna get mad at you," I replied after a moment of thinking.

"And so will Ella," Iggy countered. "I'm only here as a friend. You know that, Max."

It was true. I knew that well enough that Iggy was like that big brother to me, even though he was younger. He had his side of jokes, pranks, and being the flock's blind pyro, but there was also that kind, caring side. It was the side that came out when others relied on him. Whether he knew it or not, the rest of the flock depended on him because Fang and I were falling apart in more ways than one.

"I know, Ig."

Iggy pulled the blankets over himself. "Goodnight, Max."

"Night, Iggy."


	4. Chapter 4

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 4**

By MyNameIsCAL

**I caution that this fanfic is going to be borderline on Miggy, not this chapter, but there will be close calls. Ah, but don't worry, it won't always be like that.**

---Iggy's POV---

I don't know what Max was trying to do, but I knew it wasn't going to do me any good to turn her against me. If only I could see. This past week I felt like I thought that more to myself than I ever had before. Maybe I was being paranoid.

My hand felt around and brushed up against Max. _Oh_. I forgot I had been dragged in here. She stirred and sat up next to me. It wasn't so bad, sleeping in Max's room. Her bed was more comfortable than mine. Compared to hers, I felt like I had been sleeping on a rock.

"So, today's the day," she said out loud.

I nodded. At least she could see me nod.

"Well, you gotta go soon." And then she lay back down.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Mom has signed all the papers. Iggy is waiting at the door. There's wheelchair waiting for me and the nurse handed me a pair of crutches. Here I was, crippled Fang, once again. I'd end up being one of those people you saw on the news, or on the streets, and you looked down at them sadly. I would reach a certain point and end up going insane. And then Max would be sorry.

"Are you ready to go home?" Iggy sounded anxious.

"Sure. Is Max ready?" I countered.

He shrugged. "It's not like you want to see her either."

I frowned and allowed the two nurses to help me into the wheelchair. Mom took Iggy by the arm and led the way to the elevator. A couple of the nurses and doctors said goodbye. I tried to smile, but I was neither happy to stay or leave here. In fact, I was indifferent to all of this really.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Max would probably be hiding in her room. If Fang wasn't ready to see her, then she wasn't ready to see him. In fact, this was going to be stressful for both of them. They cared so much about each other, yet Fang's stubbornness got in the way and Max's insecurity stopped her from standing up to him. Pushing them would cause a delicate situation. I might push them farther away rather than closer.

Fang had to be talked into using the wheelchair by Mom. His leg hadn't fully healed yet because of the excessive damage. In fact, the doctor had ordered him to bed rest, but I doubt he would follow that. Not that Fang gave off that rebel persona, I just got that feeling from him.

The car slowed down. I guessed we were home now.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Mom and Fang got me out of the car and pushed me inside the house. Everyone, but Max of course, sat at the kitchen table. They seemed happy to see me. That made me feel a little better. Before I left the hospital, the doctor had given me my last dose of morphine. It would wear off soon. I had to get onto a couch or a bed.

"Are you hungry?" Iggy asked.

I sighed. "No. Well, sorta."

Iggy moved towards the fridge. "I'll bring the food to your room when I'm done cooking."

"Thanks." I muttered and let mom push me to my room.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Cooking was simple. It was easy. It was one thing I had to myself when Fang and Max weren't pulling me in two directions. Ella tapped my arm she stood next to me.

"What are you making?" she asked.

I wondered if she was jealous like Nudge. "I'm making grilled cheese."

"Oh," she said. "Cool."

Ella stood there for a long time, not saying anything. I really didn't know what to say to her. She always made me anxious.

"Hey, Iggy," she began again. "I was wondering, you see the school band gets people together and plays at one dance every year. And its live music, so I thought you might like it. Did you want to come with me?"

I felt myself smiling. "Of course."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I need ice, or morphine, or anything that would ease my pain. Or I needed something to distract me from it. My bed provided no comfort. I was going to sweat through the sheets if I didn't find a way to calm down. My heart was racing.

"Hey, Fang, are you ok there?"

I looked up at Iggy who stood with a tray.

"Can I have a bag of ice?" I replied, taking the try from him. "Maybe a soda."

He nodded. "I'll be back in five."

I think I could wait five minutes.

He came back like he promised. I felt my leg was burning up. The ice cooled it down a little. Before I could thank Iggy, he was out the door and gone.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Fang's room is right next to mine. Iggy came in with my food and sat at the edge of my bed.

"Fang is home." Iggy stated flatly.

"I know." As if I didn't know the obvious.

Iggy looked like he wanted to say something else, but he got up and left, mumbling that the others needed to be fed. I looked at the food and felt hungry for once, so I started to eat it. No one could beat Iggy's cooking. Well, except for Mom's chocolate chip cookies. But then again, that was totally understandable.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I thought I was delirious when Mom came in just before dinner time. She felt my forehead.

"Jeez, Fang," she said. "You're burning up."

It was so hot in my room, or maybe it was just me. Either way, I was sweating buckets.

"How bad is the pain?" she asked.

I couldn't say anything, that's how bad it was. The kind of pain I was in made me wish I was still in the hospital.

"Hold still," Mom ordered.

I stopped moving and tried taking deep breaths. In and out. Slowly. She pricked me with something.

"Morphine," she muttered.

I felt a little bit better. But even she knew that eventually whatever poison that ran through my blood would adapt to that.

And then I'd have to deal with the pain all over again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thunder: Back Through the Pouring Rain-Chapter 5**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Iggy's POV---

It was late, like always. The younger ones were asleep already and Fang had crashed right after dinner. Mom had morphine for him, but I got the feeling that morphine wasn't going to help him. This time there would be more bad days than good.

I found myself with Max on her bed. She was rolled up in a ball against me, her head resting against my chest. Max was like a sister to me. This was awkward in many ways, but she needed comfort and I was going to be that brother to her in return. If only I knew better.

"How is he?" Max questioned quietly.

"The pain is eating away at him," I answered. I wasn't going to hide anything from her.

"Hm…" Max hesitated. "Never mind."

I didn't feel like pressing the matter. Max fell asleep a few minutes later.

Tonight, I didn't feel like sleeping. In fact these past few days, sleeping hasn't come easily because I've had so many things to think about, like Ella. Then there was always that pressing matter of Fang and Max. Those two idiots didn't get that they were meant for each other. There are times where I'd really like to smack them on the backside of the head and hope that they actually realized after that.

Fang was snoring softly. I could hear him through the wall. At least he was getting some sleep. I'm sure the pain wore him out. By the end of the week he would have to return to the hospital to let the doctor examine him. I'm sure he's going to do his best so the shrink doesn't check him back in. They didn't know Mom was dosing him with morphine, so maybe he would be ok.

Around midnight I slipped a pillow under Max's head and snuck out of the room. I sat in the kitchen and pulled out leftovers to eat. Now that I thought about it, I hadn't eaten half of what I should have over the past few days. Fang and Max were always asking me for something. My own personal needs slipped away.

I sat eating, alone, for the next half hour. Mostly because I didn't want to go back to Max's room. Well, there was a part of me that did because if I was gone in the morning, she would get mad too. Not that I was as comfortable as that pillow.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?"

I sat up straight. It was Fang.

"No," I replied as I pulled a chair away from the table so Fang could wheel next to me.

"Can I have some of that?"

"Sure."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Iggy seemed preoccupied. And I knew he was probably thinking about Max and me. We're probably stressing him out. I'm surprised he hasn't walked away mad at us yet. Or maybe he thought things would turn around soon. Maybe they would. Even I hoped so.

"I'm going back to sleep," Iggy muttered. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, thanks," I told him.

He trudged off through the doorway and down the hall.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

I slipped into bed next to Max. She was still leaning on the pillow. After feeling around for the end of it, I slid it out and let her head rest on my chest again. Her warmth drew me closer and fell asleep next to her, my head resting on top of hers.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I'm waiting at the hospital with Iggy for the doctor. He's going on and on about Ella and how they're going out some place. Iggy was really trying to make me think about Max. I knew what he was doing, and it worked to some extent. Max would have loved something like that. Hell, I wouldn't have minded being dragged to a place like that.

"That's cool," I heard myself say to Iggy.

He smiled. "I can't wait."

I wondered if that mean _I can't wait to get away from you and Max_.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Mom somehow convinced the doctor to tell me everything about Fang's examination since she couldn't be around. We sat in the doctor's office, Fang looking reluctant now. The hospital was even making me anxious now.

"You can't be bitter about the recovery process," the doctor said. "It is a process that you must look to the future, and not to the past."

Recovery wasn't in Fang's vocabulary. He and I knew that he was going to be stuck in pain forever unless we got another cure. Being here was a waste of time.

"And on the bright side, you're on your way to a fast recovery too. I'm sure you'll still have some pain, but the x-rays we have show that the bone is healing quickly," the doctor went on. "Of course you are different from a human. I don't totally understand your body."

Fang interjected. "Look, I'm really tired and I'd like to go home and sleep so is there anything else?"

The doctor hesitated. "Maybe you should talk to a psychologist or something. Maybe rehabilitation."

"How many more times do I need to come back?" Fang asked.

The doctor sighed. "I'm guess two more."

Fang nodded and I stood, listening to the wheelchair squeak to guide my way outside where we waited for Mom in silence.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 6**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Iggy's POV---

Max clung to me like I was Fang or something. It deeply depressed her when she was alone, yet no one else except me could fill that emptiness for her. If anyone need psychological help, it was Max, not Fang. Fang was getting by on his own well. Being separated from Max was probably killing him slowly on the inside, but by the time it escaladed he would have already taken her back, probably.

"I'm going to Ella's school dance tomorrow tonight," I told Max. "Behave yourself when I'm gone."

We were lying in her bed, in the dark, waiting for slumber to consume us. She didn't say anything at first, and then, "Oh that's cool. You should have fun."

That relieved me. She hadn't totally lost it yet. I wanted to desperately tell her to talk to Fang, but I knew that wasn't a good idea if I wasn't around. Deep in thought, I wrapped my arms around her. Her head rested on my arm.

"Goodnight, Ig," she whispered.

"Night, Max," I replied.

And she was out in the next few minutes.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Tonight is Iggy's big night. I've promised myself that I wasn't going to ruin this for him. This was his night with Ella. And god knows how much he loved her. If Iggy could see the way his smile lit up the room, he's only smile more. Ella. Oh gosh how beautiful Ella looked in that dress, especially next to Iggy. The two of them together seemed to make me forget my pain for a while and smile. Mom took a couple of pictures and went to drop them off.

"They're so cute together," Angel gushed.

I rolled my eyes.

"No they're not." Nudge took a seat at the kitchen table.

"You're just jealous," Angle remarked. "It's ok, Nudge."

Nudge frowned. "Ella is _human_. What makes her better?"

"Nudge, Iggy was also trying to be nice," I said. "He's doing Mom a favor too."

"Yeah, I guess so," Nudge replied before she sprung off her chair. "I'm going to watch TV. Anyone coming?"

Angel followed her, leaving me alone in the kitchen.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

I've been introduced to all of Ella's friends. They seem pretty nice. I'm sure she talks to them about me. They were all like _it's so nice to meet you_. I must be like that mystery guy that no one believes is around until you meet them.

We're sitting at a small table, eating food, waiting for the band to finish setting up and playing. Everyone is just arriving. Crowds made me uncomfortable, but I wasn't going to panic. The chances of Itex putting regular humans in danger were unlikely. And the fact that I even weigh those chances is unneeded.

"So Jeff," one of Ella's friends began. "Where do you live?"

Oh I hated that name Jeff now. But we can't tell them my real name.

"I live a couple towns away," I answered.

Ell rambled off some town name. "He's like a family friend."

Because saying I lived with Ella would obviously be weird. Not many people _live _with the people they like as more than friends. Although Ella was practically family.

"So you were born blind?" Ella's other friend questioned me.

"Yeah, pretty much," I replied.

They're all very interested in me. By the time the band started to play, they had asked half a dozen questions already.

"Hey, Ella." I heard someone say.

"Oh, hey, Joe," Ella said.

"Who's your friend?" Joe sounded a little defensive.

"This is Jeff," Ella told him.

"Oh, I see." This didn't seem to thrill Joe. It made me wonder.

The band starts out with jazz. According to Ella, the beginning half of the dance is all jazz. Then they have a student rock band play for the last half. That was an interesting combination. Apparently the school had been doing this for years.

"Joe, this is Jeff," Ella finally said to break the silence.

There's more silence after that. The Joe spoke.

"Ain't you gonna shake my hand?"

I stick my hand out, managing to grasp his. Joe made me nervous. I hoped Ella would make him go away soon.

"He's blind, Joe," one of Ella's friends said. I think her name is Jen.

"Ah." I can't tell if Joe is surprised or disgusted.

"Don't you have your own date, Joe?" Jen frowned.

"Yeah." And then Joe is gone.

"Don't mind Joe," Jen told me. "He likes Ella."

That explained a lot.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I lay in bed, tossing a tennis ball up in the air. Iggy would still be gone for another two hours. I figured I should stay up and wait for him. He'd probably ramble about Ella for another hour before going to be. I wouldn't be surprised. Whenever I tried to sleep, the pain flared up. Even lying down made it worse. Maybe I just needed to let the blood circulate a certain way. But sitting to me was tiring. And there would be pain elsewhere.

Eventually I got out of bed again. I figured by the next time I went to the hospital, the bone would be all healed already. I wasn't going to take any chances though. The less pain I was in, the better. Although it was healing a lot slower than normal. I didn't understand how humans could endure breaking a bone. It made me wonder if Ella ever broke a bone.

My thoughts drifted away from Max as I wondered about human pain. I was pretty sure that few humans could endure what I was going through right now. At least the average human couldn't. The next two hours are going to be the longest two hours of my life.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 7**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Iggy's POV---

"C'mon, let's dance." Ella took my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor as the band started to play a slow song. The smooth jazz was done. She placed my arms around her and we started to shuffle around. I let her lead, it only made sense since I was blind.

And we stayed like that until the band stopped and started getting the drum set and guitars out. The magical part of the night was over and those crazy teenagers would bust out dancing. And sure, we were the same age, but everything I've been through made me feel older. I wonder if that showed.

"So, Jeff." Joe walked up to me. "How do you know Ella?"

"She's a family friend," I answered stiffly. Ella should be back any second now. She went to get us drinks.

"Oh, I see," Joe replied. "You like Ella?"

I hesitated. "She's a family friend."

"That doesn't answer the question, Jeff."

"Joe, leave the poor kid alone," I heard one of Ella's friends say. "You're making him nervous."

Sighing, Joe walked away.

"He's jealous." It's Jen, Ella's friend, talking to me again. "Ella is coming. She sent me over to rescue you."

I grinned. "Thank you."

Ella tapped my arm to tell me she was here. She opened my soda can and gave it to me. I took a few sips and we sat at a table with Jen, talking about Joe and other people. Mostly, I just listened. Listening was always easier.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Iggy came into my room around 10:30. He seemed happy. In fact, his mood is so radiant that I forgot about the pain for a while as he sat and told about Ella and her friends. They seemed nice. Except for this one guy, Joe. He seemed like a real pest. But I'm sure Ella handled him well.

"Sounds fun," I told Iggy.

He had a smile from ear to ear. "Oh it was amazing to do that. It felt normal."

I couldn't help but smile back. "That's good."

"Well, goodnight, Fang," Iggy said.

"Night, Ig." And he was gone out the door.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

I changed and crawled into my own bed. I'm sure Max wouldn't miss me. She was probably asleep already. And honestly, I needed time to absorb everything that happened tonight. Ella was someone I really liked. Yet, she wasn't like me. She didn't understand everything. I let out a sigh and turned to my side. It was so cold in here.

Then I remember I had spent the last week sleeping in a bed with another person. That explained a lot too.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Iggy was still very excited about last night. You couldn't make him frown even if you tried. And it made me feel a little better that he had had his fun. Ella seemed pretty happy too. Even Fang tried to sound happy. We weren't exactly talking to each other, but at least I could stand to be in the same room as him. Maybe it was because neither of us wanted to ruin Iggy or Ella's good moods.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

And suddenly Iggy's good mood annoyed me. I just wanted him to get away from me and leave me alone for a while. I just needed to be alone for a while. Yet I couldn't go anywhere. And definitely not alone. I was hurt, and in pain, and an ideal target for Itex. They were still out there and it also reminded me that eventually I'd have to stop sitting here feeling sorry for myself and help Max save the world. And I wasn't mad enough to let her lead the flock on her own. If something happened to her, it would only be my fault.

I'm walking now, using a crutch. It still hurt to put pressure on my leg. I couldn't bear the pain. But the wheelchair was too depressing for me. Using that thing made me want to throw myself out of it. I wanted to hurl it against a wall and watch it tear it down. Maybe doing that would release some of my anger, but I'm sure Mom wouldn't appreciate that the slightest bit.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

I am sucked into Max's room again that night. And as always, she snuggled up against me. It only felt right to put an arm around her. In fact, that wasn't more than a second thought to me. That was natural. But as I lay there, listening to her breathing, I thought about Ella and I thought about Max. And I realized that I sorta enjoyed being here with Max. It wasn't so bad. My bed seemed so empty without anyone.

Then again, what the hell was I thinking?


	8. Chapter 8

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 8**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Iggy's POV---

"I'm tired of being stuck home. Let's go out today," Max said.

I yawned. "Alright, what about the others?"

"Well they can stay home. Besides Fang needs company," Max answered.

I hesitated. "Alright, fine."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Iggy was going to the mall with Max. I wondered if it was jealousy making me mad or maybe I was just angry at myself.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Iggy promised. "I won't last very long, being blind and all."

He was trying to make a joke, but I didn't feel like laughing. My no response made Iggy give me an uneasy look.

"Go, make sure Max is happy," I finally told him.

He nodded and left me in my room, alone drowning in my own pain.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Mom dropped Max and I off at the mall. It's crowded since it's the weekend. Max dragged me around, holding me hand going from store to store. If I didn't know any better, I'd say this was some kind of bipolar depression episode. I just happened to be catching the high part instead of the usual low.

"Mmm we should bake cookies when we get home," Max said. "I'm hungry. Let's get lunch."

She took my hand and pulled me through a crowd. I bumped into a few people and muttered apologies as I passed. Max's sporadic behavior made me worry. I wondered how Fang was doing at home. As much as he would hate to admit, Fang needed to get out too. I made a mental note to take Fang out once he was comfortable walking with crutches.

"You should make cookies with Ella," I told Max. "I'm sure she'd like that."

"Yeah, we should," Max agreed. Something told me I was going to end up making cookies with them too. Fang wouldn't be happy, but at this rate, it didn't seem like I had a choice.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

"Where did Iggy go?"

I leaned on my crutch, gripping it tightly. "He went to the mall with Max."

Ella raised an eyebrow. She pulled out a chair for me and I sat down slowly, trying not to bend my knee.

"Are you hungry? I can warm up leftovers," Ella offered.

I shook my head. "Nah, I just wanted to get out of my room. Don't feel obligated to stay here."

She shrugged. "Not like I have anything better to do."

Gazzy entered the kitchen. He was looking for Iggy.

"He'll be back soon," Ella assured Gazzy.

After standing there for a minute, Gazzy sat down next to me. "You haven't been talking to Max lately."

I leaned onto the table. I knew it wouldn't be long before someone noticed. Ella looked at me, waiting for an answer. This was partly my fault. Now, looking back, this was all very petty, but at the time, I was angry. I was never going to be the same. Yet Max had sacrificed her own life for me and I had repaid her with what seemed like hatred. It was too late to go back. The damage was done and neither of us was going to end up the same way.

"Well, Fang," Ella urged.

I stared at the floor, and then at my leg.

"You're mad at her," Gazzy answered for me. "You're mad because it was her fault you got hurt again, even though she risked her life for you."

"We could have avoided all of this if she never agreed to do what she did in the first place," I shot back.

Gazzy stood. "I thought we were supposed to be a family. You're an idiot, Fang."

I watched him walk out. Ella still sat there. Out of all people, besides Iggy, she should understand this the most. I expected her to get up and leave after a while.

"You should forgive her." Ella spoke slowly.

I shook my head. "It's too late for that."

* * *

---Max's POV---

We get home from the mall to find Ella and Fang sitting in the kitchen. Fang doesn't look happy.

"Hi," Fang muttered.

"Hey," I heard myself say.

And that's the first time I talked to Fang.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

There was an awkward silence for a while.

"Well I'm going to my room," Fang finally said.

Max didn't say anything until Fang finished exiting the kitchen. She convinced Ella to make cookies with her.

"Iggy." Gazzy came in. "Can I talk to you?"

I followed him out of the kitchen. Ella could keep an eye on Max. I felt like Fang and Max had become little children that needed to be watched at every moment.

We stopped in the sitting room. Angel and Nudge were in here too. What had Gazzy told them? They weren't supposed to find about this. At least not Nudge and Gazzy. Angel could read minds, she was a different story.

"Tell us why Max and Fang won't talk to each other?" Gazzy demanded.

I sat down on the couch. "Fang is mad at Max."

"But she saved him!" Nudge exclaimed.

"It's the pain that gets to him," I replied.

"That's dumb. He should be grateful towards Max," Gazzy thought out loud.

I sighed. "I think Max is mad at him too. But neither of them should be mad at each other. I think they just need some time apart."

There was silence.

"Are we ever going to go back after Itex?" Nudge questioned.

"I don't know." But I really don't want to tell them yes. Even if Fang and Max weren't on the best terms with each other, nothing would stop either of them from defeating Itex. They would work together to do that too. None of us could bring Itex down alone.

And maybe Itex was the key to everything. For everything bad and good.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. More action to come soon. Thanks for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 9**

By MyNameIsCAL

**Ahem, just a warning, we shall enter Miggy territory. So, yes, for a while, we'll have to put up with Iggy and Max being together. But it's not real, so don't worry. Max and Fang will work out in the end, hopefully. Teehee. Anyway, on with the story. Thanks for reading.**

---Fang's POV---

Time moved slowly, especially when you were watching the girl you loved the most more than anything else run around with your best friend. Ella and I often sat and wondered what exactly was going on.

"She's lonely," Ella said.

"And he's trying to be nice," I concluded. It was the same conversation every day. Maybe the question we should have been asking was what Iggy and Max thought about the time I spent around Ella now. But it wasn't to the extent where we were running around with each other. It was more of a therapy group, Ella and me.

"I think I might be jealous," Ella admitted.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed bitterly.

"Why don't you try talking to her?" Ella suggested.

I shook my head. "She doesn't want to. That's what Iggy said. Why don't you talk to Iggy?"

Ella frowned. "He's always busy with Max."

Nudge entered the kitchen. "Where are they now?"

"Frolicking in a meadow," I answered sarcastically.

"They went to the mall. Gazzy tagged along," Ella told Nudge.

"Why didn't you go?"

"Because I can't walk," I snapped.

"Not you." Nudge rolled her eyes. "I meant Ella."

"Because I can't stand to see the two of them together," Ella said, calmly.

"Yeah, me too," Nudge said.

And so the therapy group turned into three.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

When I get home, Ella, Nudge, and Fang leave the kitchen. Gazzy followed after them. I suddenly realized Max and I are holding hands.

"I'm hungry," Max said.

I let go of her hand and started to make food. What was I doing with Max?

* * *

---Fang's POV---

"Well, shoot me now." Our group, plus Gazzy now, migrated to my room.

"I wish I never went with them," Gazzy muttered. "It was like I was invisible."

"Iggy cares too much," Ella sighed.

Pain rushed through my leg. I winced, gripping it. It would pass in a minute.

"Someone needs to talk to them," Nudge suddenly spoke up.

We had been saying that for the past week now, yet none of us had the courage to do it.

"Where's Angel?" Ella questioned.

Ah, Angel. Maybe she could talk some sense into them.

"Probably in her room." Nudge stood. "I'll go find her."

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

I must have been out of my mind.

"What's wrong?" Max asked.

"Mmm? Nothing," I heard myself answer.

She was holding my hand. We were going to the dinner and then a movie. Hell, there was something very wrong with this picture, and I couldn't even see. Yet as much as I wanted to resist and pull away from Max, I couldn't. Was it because I cared too much? Maybe. Could this actually be fun? Yes. Now that I looked back, it had been a mistake, but in the present, I felt like I had nothing to lose. Fang, Ella, and Nudge did not cross my mind once that night after I left the house.

"Don't you love the weather here?" Max said, trying to make conversation. This was so un-Max like.

"Yeah, I do," I agreed.

Max sounded like she was grinning. "How about burgers? I'm really hungry."

"Sure." It was easier to agree than argue anyway.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Angel refused to talk to Iggy and Max. She said that we had to figure it out ourselves, and maybe she was right. Max and I were like three year olds fighting over some stupid toy. I had been convinced that she was the immature one though. Now that I think about it, we were both immature.

"They're on a freaking date now!" I fumed.

Ella stared at the table. "Yeah, no need to remind us."

"Let's go to the theater."

Ella blinked. "What?"

"The movie starts in an hour. We should go and see what they're up to."

She shook her head. "You're nuts."

"We'll leave in half an hour."

"I'll go," Nudge said.

"I can't stand them. I'm staying here," Gazzy murmured.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Nudge convinced Ella to tag along, even though it meant taking Mom's car and driving without a license.

"Mom is gonna flip out," Ella rambled as we headed towards the theater. "You're lucky she's working late tonight. She won't notice it missing. I mean, you're lucky we have two cars. Fang, I can't believe you can drive. You know…"

"Ella, calm down," Nudge whispered. "You sound like me, going on and on."

My leg was throbbing by the time we got to our seats, four rows behind Iggy and Max. I sat between Ella and Nudge. We're fixated with staring at Max and Iggy instead of the movie.

"I can't believe we're stalking them," Ella sighed.

"We're not stalking them," I said. "We're looking after them."

Nudge elbowed me. "Oh don't lie, Fang. This is totally stalking."

"Shhh!" Some person behind us snapped.

We fell silent.

* * *

**And no, I'm not trying to make it sound like Fang and Ella are building a relationship because they're not. I'm pretty sure Iggy and Max are already enough to handle. Well, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 10**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

"Uhm…Fang," Ella shook me awake.

I had been slouch forward on the chair in front of me, using it to rest my head on. I must have dozed off when I was watching Iggy and Max.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"Look." Nudge pointed.

Max had her head on Iggy's shoulder now. I sighed, leaning on the empty chair in front of me.

"How long have I been sleeping?" I could barely remember what happened in the beginning of the movie.

"About an hour," Nudge answered. "But you didn't miss anything. There's still a whole hour left."

I rubbed my leg. It was starting to hurt from not being moved.

"This movie is so predictable," Nudge yawned.

We fell into silence again.

* * *

We left after another forty-five minutes. It was just enough time to beat Mom and Max home. Maybe I had dragged Nudge and Ella out with me because inside, I was jealous that Iggy and Max were out when I was stuck at home, even though it wouldn't take that much to get out more often. I was just bitter at the time.

"We're gonna be so dead when Mom finds out," Ella said as I started to drive towards home. "I mean, this is _illegal_! What were we thinking?"

It was only about a ten minute drive home. "Well, Ella, I wasn't thinking."

"But we agreed to come with you," Nudge reminded us.

"Well, I knew you weren't going to let me go alone," I sighed. "I'm sorry."

"Well, it was a decent movie." Now Ella was just trying to be nice.

I shrugged and kept driving. We made it home and parked the car. We made sure there would be no evidence to give us away.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

I guess at the time I never noticed, but my relationship with Max had been getting more complicated. I didn't understand why Fang didn't want to be around me or why Ella was avoiding me now. Looking back, it would have been clear, but in the heat of the moment, I had just gotten caught up in things.

Max and I had almost spent the whole night up talking about the movie. It didn't occur to me to go talk to Fang or anyway. We had just sort of drifted into Max's bedroom and ended up on her bed, laying in the dark, talking about everything and nothing.

"I really enjoyed tonight," Max whispered.

"Me too," I smiled into the darkness.

She curled up against me. "Goodnight, Ig."

"Goodnight, Max."

* * *

---Max's POV---

Love is complicated. It always was and it always will be. I felt like Iggy had just opened up to me and it felt right to fall into his arms, even though my heart would always belong to Fang. Maybe I was desperate. We all wanted attention from someone. I was being selfish. Neither the rest of the flock nor Fang crossed my mind when I sucked Iggy into my loneliness.

"You know, Max, we can't stay here forever," Iggy said as we lay in bed in the morning. "We have to deal with Itex and hopefully get a cure for Fang."

I thought for a while before responding. For a moment, reality set in. Fang couldn't live in pain forever. I mean, if he had to, he would, but he could only take it for so long.

"I don't know what to do, Ig," I finally answered.

His eyes seemed to drift in and out of focus as he thought. "I think we need to talk to the others."

"Yeah, we probably do."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

The flock all sat in a circle around the family room. Max had called a meeting.

"We still need to go after Itex," she told us. "We have to find a cure for Fang and if we can, we need to stop them from hurting anyone else."

Well, at least she was still thinking about me.

"And exactly where would we go?" Gazzy asked.

Max sighed. She didn't have a plan. I was trying to measure the distance in my head between Max and Iggy. The longer I stared at the space, the closer they got. I blinked a few times and I realized it was all in my head.

"We should talk to Jeb again." My words came out dry.

"Yes, we should." Iggy backed me up. "He helped us find Max and I'm sure he can help us again."

Max looked defeated. "I still don't trust him."

"Neither do I," Gazzy agreed quietly.

I caught Max's gaze for a moment. "We don't have any other options."

She looked away as she spoke. "Then I suppose we shall talk to Jeb."


	11. Chapter 11

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 11**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

But Jeb had disappeared. Mom tried to contact him in any way that she could think of, but there was nothing. He wouldn't answer or the number no longer existed. It was like he was trying to avoid us, so he cut off all ways of communication with us. That really pissed me off, if you wanted the truth.

The pain seemed like it was getting worse, like it was going to suck me through the ground and into some kind of darkness that I would never be able to escape from. I didn't even have Iggy to talk to anymore. He was too busy running around with Max. She had replaced me. Sometimes I felt stupid or guilty, but most of the time I was furious. I would blame myself and then blame Max. Even though I knew the cycle needed to be stopped, I was just going to let it run its course.

Ella and Nudge were good at listening, but I didn't want to open up to them entirely. It wasn't the same. They didn't understand me. Talking to each other was only really a way of comforting ourselves. But their pain wasn't like mine, both mentally and physically. By now, I had stopped taking the pills Mom had for me to relieve my pain. It wasn't working and the numbing feeling it gave off wasn't good enough. The pain was just easier to endure. There was no false sense of getting better and then being hit by sudden pain.

At least pain made me feel too.

* * *

---Iggy's' POV---

I enjoyed my time with Max. It was easier to be around her, but maybe to the extent where I thought Fang was actually ok, even though he wasn't. Nudge kept talking to me about Fang, but I never did anything about it, out of laziness and because maybe I was tired of trying to make everyone happy. What I didn't see was that I was only making Max happy and not anyone else.

"So what do you suggest we do?" I asked Max. "Since we can't find Jeb."

Max shrugged. "Stay here for a while? We don't have anything to follow. Even if we found Itex, it's not like we can demand a cure for Fang."

"Maybe we should go somewhere though. Like vacation," I offered.

"Maybe we should. Somewhere warm," Max agreed.

"California?" I suggested.

"Maybe. It wouldn't be too far to go."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I would have been the only one protesting a trip to California, so I lied and agreed. We would be leaving tomorrow already.

"One a day, two if it gets really bad," Mom handed me a container of my medication for the pain. "And if it's bearable, then don't take any."

I frowned at them. "Alright, thanks."

She nodded. "Be careful."

Mom left me alone in the kitchen with Ella.

"You don't want to go, that's what Angel said," Ella said softly.

I stood, wincing as I put too much weight on my leg. "No, I don't want to go."

"Then why did you agree to?"

"Because that's what everyone else wanted."

She gave me a puzzled look.

I added, "Because it would make Max happy."

And I left her with that thought.

* * *

---Fang's POV----

Flying was painful, but landing was worse. If Gazzy and Nudge hadn't grabbed me by the arms, I would have fallen and done a couple of rolls.

"Well, let's get us a place to stay for a while." Max started to walk in one direction.

Iggy followed, taking her hand.

Nudge rolled her eyes and followed after them. It took me a while to pull myself together. Only Angel stood by my side as I adjusted my crutches so I could use them.

"You should have said something when we took a vote whether we wanted to go to California or not," she said as we started making our way to catch up to them.

I sighed. "Well, I guess it's too late now."

Angel looked like she wanted to say something else, but she just kept walking.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

We settled at a motel walking distance from the beach. There was a breeze that came from the ocean, making the high temperature comfortable.

"We have two rooms," Max announced as we left the front desk.

I stared at the ground.

Gazzy spoke first. "I'll share a room with Iggy."

"So Nudge, Angel and Fang will be in the other room. Good, that works out well. Unpack you're things and we'll meet out here in fifteen minutes." Max handed Nudge the key. "We'll go get some food."

We split into our rooms. I got this feeling that Gazzy was trying to save Nudge and I from being in the same room with Iggy and Max.

"Well this will be different," Nudge let out a breath. "No offense, Fang."

She was referring to Iggy. It was always Max and me and then Iggy, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy when it came to sharing rooms. Sometimes one of them would be with us, but unless we were all in one room, Iggy and Max were never together. Maybe it made me angry.

"Well, there's not much to unpack," Angel said as we piled out backpacks onto the couch.

I took a seat on the couch. My leg hurt, but I was wary of taking any of the pain medication. It didn't really work and so there was no need for it.

"Fang…" Angel hesitated.

"Yeah?" I raised my eyebrows.

She sat down on the bed. "Everything is going to work out in the end, I promise."


	12. Chapter 12

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 12**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Iggy's POV---

We had dinner by the beach at what seemed like a local restaurant. They seated us in the corner with the only table big enough to fit all of us. The beach was a block away from here. Max said we could go to the beach after dinner. Maybe watch the sunset. Well at least they could watch it. The ocean was always nice to listen to though.

"You have to eat," I heard Angel whisper.

I sat there, listening to her and Fang converse.

"Yeah, I know," he grumbled. "But I'm not hungry."

Angel frowned. I lost the conversation after that. They must have started talking through their thoughts because every now and then they would talk about loud, but it wouldn't make sense.

"Soooo…What do you want to eat?" Gazzy elbowed me. "Burgers and sandwiches and hot dogs and lots of other stuff. Good, old American food."

"Uhm…" I thought for a moment. "Hamburger I guess."

"French fries?" Gazzy seemed annoyed.

"Yes."

He muttered something.

"What is your problem?" I snapped.

He hesitated. "Nothing, just tired."

Gazzy was lying, but Max distracted me and I never got to ask him anything else.

* * *

---Max's POV---

I took Iggy's hand under the table. He gave me a small smile.

"You ready to order?" He asked everyone.

Angel spoke. "Yes, I think we are."

A waiter arrived and took our orders.

"And for you?" The waiter looked at Fang.

Angel frowned. "He'll have a burger."

"Ok." The waiter scrawled the order on his pad and left.

Fang glanced at Angel and spoke, but I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"I can't wait to go to the beach," Iggy said, taking a sip of water. He squeezed my hand. "It's too bad Arizona is landlocked."

I laughed. "Then we could go to the beach every day."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Max and Iggy's conversation extremely ticked me off. It made me want to tear out of here, run away, and just fly until I couldn't fly anymore. But I was tired and in pain. I wouldn't even make it out the door with the state of mind I was in now.

"Dude, they're starting to piss me off too," Gazzy scoffed.

Angel rolled her eyes and Nudge's attention shifted from us to Max and Iggy. We were all being tortured by them. Yet they were oblivious to how we felt. It hurt to watch them. If I could, I might have punched a hole in the wall.

"Jeez, Fang, calm down," Angel muttered. "Sometimes I wish I couldn't hear any of your thoughts."

Nudge let out a sigh. "We should call Ella tonight."

I glanced at Max and Iggy who were still deep in conversation. "Sure, why not."

* * *

---Max's POV---

The beach was absolutely beautiful. If only Iggy could see the sunset. We sat in a row, across the edge of where the water met the sand, our feet just barely being touched by the water. The sun was starting to set now.

"If I could see, even just for a few seconds, the only thing I've always wanted to see was a sunset," Iggy confessed. "But you know, sometimes, I really don't think I'd be able to function seeing. Just too much to process."

"Oh, really?" I always thought he processed more than we did. He could hear things that not even our superhuman hearing could pick up on. Iggy sensed things that even the rest of the flock and I were oblivious to.

He nodded, motioning with his hands. "The sun is simple. It rises and sets. It doesn't really change. Not like people. People are intricate and…complicated."

"Your prospective of the world is so different from those us that can see," I said.

Iggy dropped his hands, a smile forming. "Yes, I guess you could say that."

I stared off out into the ocean, thinking about what Iggy had just told me. "What's it like…Seeing nothing?"

He put an arm around me, and my head dropped to his shoulder. "It's just darkness, all the time. Not much to it. Just close your eyes and you'd know I'll feel forever."

And I did, getting lost in the moment. It must have been so different living that way.

"Describe the sunset for me, please," Iggy whispered in my ear.

And I did.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

We sat around the phone, talking to Ella when we got back to the hotel. Poor Gazzy was stuck in the other room, and not that I didn't trust Iggy or Max, because I did, it was better that they had someone keep an eye on them. As much as they made me angry, I also knew they weren't stupid.

"Mom wants to know how your leg is, Fang," Ella said.

I frowned, glad she couldn't see me. "It's alright. Same as it'll always be."

"Oh, alright," Ella paused. "So you went to the beach?"

I fell silent. That had been more painful than dinner.

"Yeah, just in time for the sunset," Nudge answered for us, almost bitterly. "It was pretty."

Pretty, but bittersweet.

* * *

**Again, I apologize for the late updates. In the middle of midterms at school. It hasn't been fun. I've found fanfiction is a good way to relieve stress. Thanks for reading. More to come soon!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 13**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

I lay awake on the couch, watching the shadows of the palm trees dance around the room. My leg throbbed, begging me to find relief. The painkillers were in my bag, but I refused to take them. I was convinced they didn't work and I didn't want to show weakness, even though I knew that no one really cared.

Against everything my leg was telling me, I reached for my crutch and got off the couch, moving towards the back door which opened up to a small in-ground swimming pool. I needed air to clear my head. Maybe I would get some sleep after that.

"Couldn't sleep?"

I turn, stumbling and startled.

"Relax," Gazzy said. He held out something. "Soda?"

I took it without question, just to occupy myself with something for a few seconds. We sat down on the cheap lawn chairs.

"It just doesn't feel right, Max and Iggy," Gazzy sighed. "Even though they're asleep, I just had to get out."

"None of this feels right," I answered.

He seemed to agree and we sat in silence, nothing else to say. If the sun never rose, we could have sat out there for an eternity, sifting through our thoughts.

"How bad is it?" Gazzy brought me back to reality.

I closed my eyes. "It comes and goes. It's never…the same."

"What about now?"

"It was enough to keep me up all night," I replied, staring at the light now appearing just over the horizon.

"Well, we better get back to our rooms before they notice we're gone," Gazzy said after a while. "Max will bite our heads off, or something."

Gazzy crumpled his can, effortlessly. "G'night."

"Night, Gaz."

* * *

I wanted to go home, or at least get far away from Max and Iggy. It makes me sick how close they sit next to each other, the way she held his hand and talked to him. The anger made the pain worse too. She was supposed to be with me.

We were at the beach again. Angel and Nudge were off building a sandcastle. Iggy and Max were walking along the edge of the water. I tried not to pay any attention to them.

"Hey, Man, you hungry?" Gazzy sat down next to me.

I shrugged. "Sure, I guess a little."

"Max gave me some cash. She said to buy food from the stand that we passed on the way here," Gazzy explained.

"Oh, alright, just get me French fries or something."

He nodded and jumped up, running through the sand. I picked up a handful of it and chucked it, the grains showering only feet away from me. I needed a rock to throw, but the closest one I saw was out of reach. That made me angry. I clumped another handful and threw it again. The girl who was with the family nearby glanced at me. I gritted me teeth and looked away. She probably thought I was crazy.

I lay back on the blanket, under the umbrella Angel insisted on renting. Strange that it wasn't too sunny in California today, but at least the light wouldn't blind me.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!"

My moment of peace had been interrupted. I sat up and looked around.

"But you…" Gazzy stood, food now scattered around him.

The man that was yelling kicked some sand at Gazzy, French fries flying along. I stood and headed towards them, my crutches sinking into the sound, pretty much useless. After five more steps, I chucked the back to the blanket and continued forward.

"Have some respect, ya punk!" The man pushed Gazzy.

"Hey!" I started to move a little faster.

Gazzy was backing away.

"Leave the poor kid alone," I said, finally reaching Gazzy.

The man scoffed. "Mind your own business."

"You clearly walked into him," I frowned. "Just give him a few bucks for the food."

A number of things happened next. None of them were clear, but the man punched me in the stomach and I leaned forward, the blow unexpected. He knew I had a bad leg and he kicked it, causing me to fall, my face in line with his upward fist. I fell into the sand, disoriented.

"That'll teach you disrespectful teenagers," the man snarled, walking away.

Gazzy fell to his knees beside me. "Fang…I'm sorry…Are you ok?"

There was a crowd standing around us now. I pulled my bad leg out from under me, grunting in pain.

"Fang…" Gazzy repeated my name, anxious.

"Yes, yes I'm fine." But that was a lie. We had to get away from these people before someone called the cops. The last thing we needed was to be noticed by the cops.

"We should call 911," I heard someone say.

I turned to them. "I'm fine."

They seemed taken aback. The circle around us dissipated, the people mumbling to themselves.

"Where the hell was Max?" Gazzy sat down on the sand, staring at the French fries surrounding us. "She should have stepped in to help. No offense, but you know, it's true."

I pushed myself into sitting position, my body screaming out in pain. "Does it matter anymore?"

Gazzy shook his head. "I guess not."

* * *

The fact that Gazzy and I had decided not to tell Max about our incident made me think about how our trust was deteriorating and jealousy was setting in. Iggy had been Gazzy's best friend and Max was supposed to be mine. They barely even spoke to us anymore. We were going to spend our whole time in California, parading after them as if we didn't exist. Angel was the only one content on hiding her annoyance. To Max and Iggy, I was always in a bad mood, Gazzy was just being Gazzy, and Nudge was just rambling about nothing. They didn't see how we really felt.

One day at sunrise, I was going to go outside again to get some fresh air to breathe, but Iggy and Max were there, sitting at the edge of the pool, they're feet dipped in. I think I died a little inside when he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 14**

My NameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

We're on a bus to Hollywood right now. I wanted to see the sights and Iggy wanted good food. It seemed like a good place to go.

"So how long is this bus ride?" Fang seemed impatient.

"Still more than an hour to go, plus traffic," I frowned.

His eyes met mine for just a moment. Fang looked like he was going to say something else. A sudden wave of sadness hit me and then Fang turned back to the window. Was that supposed to tell me something?

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Max was quiet. I couldn't tell if she was asleep or not, but I didn't want to disturb her.

Except for Fang, who sat alone in front of us, the rest of the flock sat seats away from us. None of them seemed too thrilled about getting on a bus. I think Max was trying to consider Fang though. He certainly didn't seem like he could suffer through an entire day of flying.

I wanted to talk to Fang. He was hurting, in more ways than one. But Max had her head leaned on me, so I was stuck.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Los Angeles traffic was the worst. We were stuck in rush hour. Max was asleep, her head against the window now. I took the standstill of traffic to move up a seat next to Fang.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

Fang grunted. "Nothing, we're on a bus. The ceiling, the sky."

"Something bothering you?"

"Yes."

I frowned. "Like what?"

"My leg," Fang let out a sigh. "This bus, the traffic, my hunger, but mostly Max and you."

That hurt, just a little bit. I didn't say anything.

"But you go, and you be happy," Fang no longer was facing in my direction. "I'll be ok."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

It was clear that I had now distracted both Iggy and Max. They were starting to think about the rest of the flock. In fact, they even let me choose what to eat for dinner. I told them to find us a hotel where we could get room service and they agreed to it, surprisingly. Tonight, we all crammed into one room. That's what was left and within budget.

To tell you the truth, I wasn't really hungry. Food just gave me something to occupy myself with. It was like at a dinner party where you just continued to eat to avoid talking.

I ended up sleeping on the floor. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge crammed onto the bed. Max and Iggy were on the opposite side of the bed. Nudge had insisted that they let me sleep on the bed, but I told them that it was better for the three of them to sleep on it than just me.

Yet I lay awake now. We were in the city. Cars still bustled by at midnight. There were probably people out there that partied all night long. Maybe they felt lonely too.

* * *

---Max's POV---

We sat on a tour bus which supposedly showed us houses of the famous people. I figured this would be better than forcing Fang to walk around a lot. Although I got the feeling he wasn't enjoying this.

Iggy put an arm around me, distracting me from my thoughts of Fang. "You know, we should do something, just the two of us. Dinner or something. I'm sure Fang wouldn't mine watching the others. He'd probably enjoy room service again."

I didn't hesitate to agree.

Iggy smiled. "I can't wait."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I tried not to let Iggy and Max's dinner date annoy me. We were waiting for room service, which was extremely slow because we had ordered a lot. While we were waiting, Nudge and Angel decided to call Ella. I laid on the couch, listening to their conversation with her on speaker. Every now and then Gazzy would say something, but I was pretty much silent unless someone addressed me.

"Fang."

I raised my eyebrows. "Yes?"

"Do you think you'll ever find the cure?" Ella asked.

I paused to think. Now that I thought about it, I really did feel hopeless. "I don't know."

It took a while for Ella to answer. "Oh, well are you planning to go after Itex or something after your vacation?"

"That's Max's call."

"Why don't you push her to it?"

Because I'm a coward. "I don't know."

Angel frowned at me. She knew I was lying.

"Maybe you should all come home," Ella suggested.

"We probably should," I agreed.

But we won't.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

We were sitting at a small corner restaurant eating Chinese food. Max and I were talking about our plans after California. The bottom line was that Fang needed help. We couldn't let him suffer. All differences put aside, the anger Fang and Max felt towards each other, he needed to be saved. He was part of the flock and the flock was family. No matter what, we couldn't let Fang fall apart.

"But I don't know where to start," Max said. Now that I thought about it, this usually would have been a conversation she would have with Fang. He seemed to have lost his position as second in command though.

"Jeb?" Would Fang have thought that?

Max hesitated. "That's all we have to run on I guess."

I nodded. We went back to eating.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! If you're interested, I started a story titled **_**Love is Blind**_**. It's something different than what I've written before. Anyway, check it out if you have a chance. Reviews would be nice too. Thanks again!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 15**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

I sat alone on the roof of the hotel, in the rain. Time seemed to pass by, whether I kept track of it or not, but Max and Iggy should have been back by now. Maybe they didn't care enough to check up on the rest of the flock.

"Gazzy said I could find you up here."

Startled, I jumped, throwing a punch blindly.

"Jeez, Fang, relax." It was Max. She pushed my fist away, sitting down.

I stood, thinking about flying away. What made her want to talk to me all of a sudden? But I sat down next to her anyway, staring out into the city.

"So we're going to try to track down Jeb," Max told me.

I let out a laugh. "We're never going to find him."

"We can try."

"And what are you going to do? Look around and search blindly, hoping he'll just appear in front of us?!" I scowled.

"Then what do you suggest to do? He's the only one left that can help us. We have nothing else to run on," Max snapped back.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"Fang…" Max spoke more softly now.

"Yeah?" I was exasperated.

She hesitated, but the words that came were firm. "I'm sorry."

I wanted to be angry, but the words "I'm sorry" slipped from my mouth too.

Now there was more silence, full of awkwardness.

Emotion overcame me, though. "I miss you, Max."

She's the one staring off at the city now, crying. "I miss you too."

I reached to wipe her tears away, but she took off, flying, and then I was alone again, in the rain.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Max returned from talking to Fang sooner than I thought. She lay next to me in bed, her breathing faster than normal. Stress.

"This isn't going to work," she breathed out.

"_What_ isn't going to work out?" I asked.

"Finding Jeb, helping Fang, you and me," she replied.

I took her hand. "It'll all work out in the end."

She didn't answer me though. Instead, she let go of my hand and turned away from me. I knew I was going to lose her. But I had lost myself over the past few weeks with Max and grown an attachment to her. At the point in time, I really did love her, and letting her go seemed impossible. But deep down inside, I also knew this was never meant to be. She belonged with Fang, and I agreed with that, but this was the first time where I actually felt important and where someone would always listen to me. And hell, who would have ever thought that Max would be my first kiss.

* * *

---Max's POV---

I've made an executive decision that we were heading home today after getting something to eat. There was too much going through my head and I needed to clear my thoughts by flying. It would be good for all of us. I could figure out how to straighten out my relationship with Iggy. Was I stupid? Yes. Did I really love Fang all along? Yes. But did Iggy really fall for me like he had been saying? I wasn't so sure anymore. And that scared me.

I let Iggy take my hand, just so he wouldn't talk. Nudge was rambling about something. I don't know what. But it was starting to annoy me. Angel was the only one answering back. I was surprised she wasn't stalking our thoughts. If I were her, that's what'd I'd be doing. I certainly would like to know what's been going through everyone's heads lately. I'm sure their thoughts weren't pretty to hear.

"Hey, Max," Nudge suddenly stopped her flow of talking to Angel. "Are we going to find a place to eat soon?"

I looked around. We had been circling the same block for a while now.

"Uhm," I stammered. "Let's go here."

I led Iggy across the street, the flock following, to some taco place.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I haven't said anything to Max since last night. She seemed preoccupied. I wondered if it was me in her thoughts right now. Part of me felt bad for Iggy. Didn't he see in the end he was going to get hurt anyway?

"You talked to her last night?" Gazzy whispered as we went across the street.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"We apologized to each other."

"Oh." Gazzy frowned. "So what's gonna happen next?"

"I don't know."

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

The silence made me uneasy. Usually it was the talking of the flock that helped me get a bearing of my surroundings. But they weren't talking. There was only the noise from the surrounding tables around us. If I didn't have so much on my mind, I wouldn't have been so anxious. But Max wasn't talking, and there had to be something wrong.

But I already knew what that was.

"So, uh, someone want to read me the menu?" I asked quietly.

Fang was the one to answer instead of Max, who I was expecting. He read, patiently, the list of items.

"Ok, thanks."

He didn't say anything back though and I was back to sitting with only my thoughts to occupy me. The trip home was going to be a difficult one.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

It was good to be flying again, but my leg hurt a lot. Even in the sky I still took up the rear. Gazzy was in front of me. Angel and Nudge were behind Max and Iggy. Every now and then Gazzy would drop back to talk to me. But he knew I didn't really want to be talked to. It was just he felt bad that everyone else was having a conversation and me, being crippled and all, was stuck in the back alone.

We were flying over the red rocks now of Arizona. Home wasn't that far away. The sun was setting. It was beautiful. But none of us were going to notice because we were too caught up in each other.

What a shame.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain-Chapter 16**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Iggy's POV---

Max gravitated away from me. It was easy to be in denial. I laid awake at night, alone, thinking about Max and everything that had happened over the past few weeks. God, I missed her already. But there was no need for her to tell me we were breaking up. That was clear. In fact, now that I thought about it, we were never really together. She was broken and I helped fix her. That's all she needed, fixing up. But I guess what really counted was that I was able to help her.

Now that we were home, it seemed like everybody was avoiding each other. Fang didn't want to be around any of us, Max didn't want to be around me, and Gazzy spent a lot of time around Fang. Angel and Nudge had each other. Every now and then they'd come check up on me, as if I might fall apart too. But I wouldn't. I was better than that.

Yet I felt alone without Max, like part of me was missing. Did I feel hurt by her? Yeah, I did, a little bit. Eventually, I'd let go.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Let's just say that things were awkward at home. It became quite obvious that whatever Iggy and Max had between them had broken off. Even though it had made me angry that they were together, I still felt guilty that it was my causing.

Like every night, I laid awake, staring at the ceiling, wondering to myself where the hell everything was going. Itex was still out there, Jeb had disappeared, and I would forever be tormented by pain. And then Max came in, interrupting my thoughts, slipping into bed next to me, crying, "Will you take me back, Fang?"

I pulled her against me, letting her cry against my chest, closing my eyes and breathing in that all too familiar scent, and whispered, "I will."

There was no need for speaking after that. The tears we shared were enough for understanding.

* * *

---Max's POV---

I realized how stupid emotions could be. We had to control them so they couldn't control us. I had failed to see reason in a time of desperation. I needed someone to lash out at and Fang and been the unfortunately victim. Then I sucked Iggy into my whirlpool out of loneliness. I hoped he would come out undamaged after all of this. But a big part of me knew he would. It was never permanent, our relationship, to him. He knew it and I knew it. There would never be need of discussion. That much was understood.

Jumping back into things with Fang immediately would have been wrong either way, though. Things would get back to good slowly. For now, we would focus on finding Jeb. Fang had already lost hope, but I hadn't.

"I try calling him every day," Mom told me. "But it always goes to voicemail. Sometimes I leave a message. Other times it doesn't seem worth it."

Was Jeb ignoring us? Or had Itex nabbed him? I couldn't say.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

"Do you think we'll find Jeb?" Nudge asked me.

Now I wasn't so sure. Fang had clearly given up. Even I had little hope. Maybe Max was in denial about other things. "No, I honestly don't think we will."

Nudge frowned. "Then what's going to happen?"

"I don't know." It was hard to say. Everything seemed so unpredictable.

"Well I hope we find him," Nudge continued. "Because when we do, we kick him around some so he can feel what Fang's feeling."

"We should." Was I agreeing because I actually agreed or was I just saying that to move along?

"Does Max have a plan?"

"No, she doesn't." But Nudge already knew that much.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Rarely does it rain in the desert, but there was a storm tonight. Thunder crashed and lightening struck. I could almost feel the vibrations from the ground.

I still remembered that very night, the night that started this all, how Max and I stupidly went after Itex by ourselves. It was raining that night too.

It was probably global warming causing the rain. We all sat watching it, fascinated, out the window in the kitchen. No one spoke. The only thing you could hear was the thunder, crashing.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Time passed too slowly. The flock expected a plan from me soon and they all knew I had nothing yet. Fang didn't seem to be in a rush to do anything though, and like I said, his hope was gone. I think I had crushed a little of it when I ran off with Iggy. He was struggling. Fang tried so hard to do things on his own, but he couldn't. He refused to use the crutches, but getting down the hall without them drained a lot of his energy. There were nights where he wouldn't even eat dinner because he was so tired.

But he didn't let it keep him down. Not like before. Every now and then he would poke fun at himself. I'd get a half smile every now and then. It was a start, a new beginning.

And as the days dragged on, sluggishly, communication got better. I got the feeling that Iggy didn't want to talk to me, and maybe I didn't want to talk to him either, but he would talk to Nudge and talk to Ella and even Fang. That was better than when we first got here where everyone seemed to be avoiding everyone else. Even though we needed to head out somewhere to find Jeb soon, coming home now seemed like a good idea.

Around the others, Fang was still distant. Some nights we would spend together lying awake in silence, other nights we spent alone. Occasionally, we would talk. But mostly about nothing important. We were all in denial about something. Admitting it was the next step.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Updates soon, hopefully. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 17**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

It was one last desperate phone call at four in the morning when Jeb finally picked up.

"Max?" He was out of breath, voice raspy.

"Jeb!" This was probably going to be the last time I'd ever be excited to hear from him.

"I don't got a lot of time to talk," he began. "Can I come to the house tomorrow?"

"If you make sure no one's following you," I said without much thought.

"The last thing I want to do is endanger you." And then he hung up.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I woke up to a lot of commotion. Apparently Max had finally gotten through to Jeb. They were all in the kitchen when I hobbled in, eating breakfast, waiting for Jeb to show up. I sat between Max and Gazzy, reaching for some toast to eat.

"Morning," Max said quietly.

I avoided her eyes. "Morning."

The rest of the flock was still going on and on about Jeb. I wasn't listening to them. Max wasn't listening to them either. There was something she wanted to say but she wasn't going to say it unless she had my full attention.

Right now, I just wanted to eat.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Fang was just sitting there, eating his toast, totally disregarding everything that was going on. The entire flock was engrossed in discussing options, their anxiousness about having Jeb around, but Fang, he just sat there quietly, silent. Everything we were trying to plan was for him and he had nothing to say. We had only accepted Jeb's help last time because it was our only option to get Max back. Had it come to the same kind of situation again?

"We can't waste any more time searching by ourselves," Max said. "Jeb is the only thing we've got to run on right now."

"Well, we certainly can't just go to Itex and demand they give us what we want," Nudge sighed.

Angel spoke up now. "It's too bad I can't mind control those clones."

"Well, if you could, we could send a whole army against Itex." I don't think my attempt to lighten the mood worked though.

Not even Gazzy seemed to be in the mood for joking. "When Jeb helped us get you, Max, Fang almost got killed. I don't think we're going to get anywhere, even with his help."

Max sounded torn now. "We have to do something."

And I wished I could hold her one more time, just to tell her everything would be ok.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Jeb arrived, finally. Waiting for him had been torturous, listening to everyone argue and express their own views. He was disheveled, shirt ripped and stained with dry blood. The he talked sounded like he hadn't slept in days.

"I can help you," he told us.

"How so?" Max took control of the negotiation.

"I'm on the run, wanted by Itex," Jeb explained. "They said they'd spare me if I could turn Max in. But I don't want to do that. I'll turn myself in, in exchange for whatever they've got to fix Fang, and Max, you'll come with me, but you're going to escape."

Max leaned back in her chair. That still put her at risk for falling into the hands of Itex again. The time for protesting wasn't now though. She and Jeb went back and forth, trying to figure out another option, but in the end, it seemed to be the worst way was always the only and best idea that was put on the table.

"Discuss it when I go clean myself up," Jeb said

* * *

---Max's POV---

"All in favor of Jeb's plan?" I asked.

Iggy's hand went up first. "Only because it's our one and only option. Just be careful that we don't repeat what happened before."

I got the feeling Iggy was trying to say something else too, but that was something to deal with later. Nudge gave no explanation. Either she was agreeing because Iggy was or she usually just naturally agreed with me. Angel shook her head and Gazzy's hand rose hesitantly.

"Fang?" I asked.

"Absolutely not." It was the first time I had heard him speak in a while.

"What do you mean?!" I questioned.

His dark eyes met mine. "I'm not going to put you, or anyone of us, in danger again. We don't need to throw ourselves into danger. We're not invincible, Max. In the end, I'll be able to put up with the pain, and I'll be fine."

Iggy suddenly spoke up. "I'm changing my vote."

Everyone seemed to agree now, against what I wanted. But what I wanted was to help fang and make up for all the wrong I had done him. If the flock wanted to keep safe, then I couldn't go against them. I sure as hell wasn't going to pull a stunt like I did before, trying to take things into my own hands.

"Ah…." I was lost for words

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Jeb wasn't happy with our decision. He left after Mom gave him some food. It would probably be a long time before we hear from him again. But most of all, Max was highly displeased that I had turned the whole flock against her. She'd get over it, eventually.

"This may be your only chance to get the cure," Jeb said as we saw him to the door.

"I know." But I told myself I wasn't going to regret this.

"Well," Jeb opened the door. "Good luck."

My leg twinged in pain as I watched him walk off in the distance. I hoped that wasn't some kind of bad sign.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 18**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Iggy's POV---

It's been a month now since Fang refused Jeb's house. He and Max have fallen back into being a couple again, or so it seemed most of the time. From time to time, Max would cross my mind, and I worried about her, but there wasn't much I could do. I could always rely on Ella or Nudge to distract me from thinking too much.

"A movie?" Ella raised an eyebrow. "But you can't see."

"So?" I replied. "It doesn't matter to me. I just gotta get out."

"Oh ok, well I'm sure Mom can drive us."

And in the next five minutes we were in the car, trying to decide which movie we were going to. The next few Friday nights went like this. Something I could look forward to each week.

* * *

---Max's POV---

I could see it in Fang's eyes that he was suffering. It had been his choice, firmly, that he wasn't going to be the reason that any of us would be put in danger. Whenever I tried to talk about it, I would get pushed away or the conversation would end in argument. We had gotten this far now and I didn't want to end up at square one again.

A month had gone by. Things seemed to be flowing smoothly again. Ella won Iggy back, Angel seemed to be staying out of our heads, and Gazzy was back to blowing things up. None of them seemed to be really concerned about Fang's condition or Itex possibly coming to attack us. Perhaps it was better that way.

As much as Fang was suffering, he seemed content with the way everything was happening. I got a half a smile out of him every now and then. There were a couple of occasions where he actually gave me a full genuine smile. It was like he was trying to make himself believe that nothing had happened at all before.

But we couldn't ignore the past.

A picture of Jeb appeared on the news one night as I sat in silence with Fang.

"Holy shit." Fang sat up straight.

We stared at the screen. Jeb had been killed. No doubt Itex was behind it. And Jeb was carrying Itex information, which the FBI now had a hold of.

"This could be our big break!" I pointed at the screen. "If the FBI finds out about Itex…"

Fang cut me off. "But the government was in on Itex's plans. What makes you think they won't cover this up?"

"But it's gone public now," I tried to reason.

He thought for a moment. "Maybe."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I lay awake, Max tucked under my arm, head on my chest. My leg kept me up most of the time. But tonight, it was my thoughts keeping me awake. Jeb was dead. Would things have turned out differently if we had gone along with him? Or was Max right? Maybe his death wasn't a lost cause. Maybe it would open the public's eyes to everything.

Maybe I could get fixed after all.

I wouldn't get my hopes up though.

* * *

---Max's POV---

The FBI showed up the next day. I let the agent in and showed him to the kitchen.

"Are you Maximum Ride?" He asked as we made our way down the hall.

"Yes, I am."

"And you knew Jeb Batchelder?"

"Yes, I did."

He sat down at the table and opened up a file. "He left this for you."

The agent handed me a file, Jeb's scrawl with my name and Mom's address on it.

"Can I ask you something?" I put the letter down.

"Sure."

"Why are you really here?"

The agent laughed. "Well I thought you might want to open the letter first, but if you'd rather here hear why I came, then I'll tell you.

"Please do."

Fang appeared in the doorway. It looked like he had just woke up, leaning on his crutches heavily. After a moment, he took a seat next to me. The FBI agent didn't question Fang's presence.

"Jeb had a lengthy file, written with a lot of things about this organization called Itex. There was a letter at the end. It seemed like he wanted to send it out to someone to get help and I think he's lucky it ended up in my hands," the agent paused to examine our expressions. "We're leaking information about Jeb's killers, who we've determined are from Itex, hoping public disgust will help battle whatever government power that's helping Itex. In that letter I found on his computer, he also said to tell me to give you that envelope, which as far as I know, no one has read yet. He told the reader to find you and tell you that something is going to be done to stop them."

I had to process that for a moment. Fang spoke first. "How can we trust you?"

The agent looked taken aback. "Well, it's okay if you don't. I'll be in touch later. If you need anything, call me at this number."

He handed Fang a business card. "Keep an eye on the news."

And then the agent was gone.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

"Open the letter," I said to Max.

She picked up the envelope and opened it. The first page was titled _Directions to Fang's Cure_.

"Where is everyone?" she asked.

"I think Iggy is out with Ella and…"

She interrupted me. "We need to go."

"Go where, Max?"

"To get the one thing that's gonna stop your pain and suffering, Fang."

And then she was off, running to find the flock.

* * *

**So this story was going a little slow. Perhaps it's time for just a little more action before I find someway to round it off to an end. And yes, I did read Fang. I believe someone asked me that in a review. It was, interesting, in many way. I have lots of thoughts on that book, heh. Anyway, thank you for reading. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 19**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

I grabbed Max by the wrist as she started to scrawl a note for Mom. "What if this is a trap?

She stared at me, uncomprehendingly.

"What if that wasn't an FBI agent or Itex found out what Jeb was doing?" I added.

Max shook me off. "This is our only chance to help you, Fang!"

The flock had assembled in the kitchen, waiting.

"So are we going?" Iggy questioned.

Max finished her note to Mom, explaining we were off to go save me, and rushed towards the door. "Let's go!"

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

It was obvious that Fang was unhappy about Max's impulsive decision to follow the directions from Jeb, especially since it wasn't long ago since we had all refused to let him help us. Ahead of the flock, Max and Fang were arguing, he wanted us to turn around and go home, but she wanted to keep going. Max really thought we were going to be able to help Fang finally.

"If one of us gets hurt…gets killed," Fang stammered. "I will never be able to live with myself knowing I could have saved you."

Max brushed him off. "No one is going to get hurt."

Fang may have lost the argument, but he still stayed next to Max. No matter what she decided, he would always stand with her, even if he disagreed. That was probably something I wouldn't be able to do.

"We should stop her," Nudge muttered.

Angel cut in. "We have to go. Whether there's anything there or not, I can't say."

* * *

---Max's POV---

I really believed this was going to work out. Jeb didn't die in vain and the FBI would shut down Itex. We would be free and happy, Fang rid of pain and suffering.

The location Jeb directed us to was in the woods, just a mile from the outskirts of town. We found ourselves at a log cabin, dilapidated and unused for what looked like years. I approached the door and touched the doorknob.

"Wait," Fang said. "Just think about this for a second."

I stared into Fang's dark eyes. There was fear and for a moment, it made me feel uneasy. But we were here already, probably inches away from the one thing that would free Fang from the pain.

Turning the knob, I pushed the door…

* * *

---Fang's POV---

Things played out like my nightmares over the next few minutes. Marian Janssen sat there, smiling cruelly at us, a vile in her hand.

"I knew Jeb would hide this here," she said. "He's too predictable. You're too late."

And like that, she threw the vile on the floor, liquid and glass splattering everywhere. I flinched, knowing that the little hope that I had, but didn't admit to having, was now gone. Max clenched her teeth, her eyes seemed to glaze over as she tried to understand what was going on.

And then Janssen pulled out a gun.

"NO!" I shouted as she pointed it at Max.

"No one move, or I'll shoot," Janssen cackled. "Now you're going to let me walk out of here or I'll shoot you."

I held up my hands and let her walk past me. But Max, always stubborn, lunged herself at Janssen and the gun went off.

Goddamnit, Max.

I caught her as Max fell back, blood began to drench her shirt.

"I'll shoot you all!" Janssen said madly, almost laughing. She ran towards the door and turned to face us again. The gun pointed at me this time. I closed my eyes, begging her to shoot me too. But she didn't. When I opened my eyes, she was gone.

Struggling, I stumbled outside. We had to get Max to a hospital. My leg pleaded for me to stop putting weight on it, but I ran, full speed, as if there was nothing inhibiting my steps, and I took off, my wings propelling me forward.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Fang was furious. He wouldn't talk to anyone, mumbling and talking to himself as we waited for Max to come out of surgery. For a while, Fang had disappeared to give blood to the doctors for Max. When he came back, he had fallen silent, as if the doctors taking his blood had drawn the life out of him too.

Mom came rushing into the waiting room, Ella following behind. She sat next to me as Mom got a hold of one of someone who could tell her what happened.

"What happened?" Ella asked quietly.

Fang grunted.

I shook my head. "Max got herself shot when she decided to play hero to fix Fang's leg."

"Oh…" Ella fell silent.

I'm not sure how much time passed, but finally, Max was out of surgery.

"She won't be awake 'til morning," the doctor told Mom. "Maybe you should all go home and rest."

But Fang, he refused. I really thought, for a while, that he was going to storm out of here, angry at us for not stopping Max and for not being more forceful.

"Alright, you can see her," the doctor sighed, too tired to argue. "But not all of you."

I listened to Fang's footsteps. He could barely walk, but no one had said anything, and being the blind kid, I certainly wasn't going to say anything either.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 20**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Rain rarely fell in the dessert, but today, it did. I was tired and hungry and every time I got up to walk, my leg would scream out in pain. Max should be waking up soon. I've been up all night, waiting and waiting. Somewhere between three in the morning and now, my anger had died away. This could be the beginning all over again. I could leave here, swearing to never forgive Max, but she meant the best. I could leave her here, helpless and more hurt than the last time she was stuck here, leaving her with Iggy.

But that would be wrong. And I would never be able to let Max slip away again to someone else.

"Fang…"

I stood and limped to Max's bedside. "Max."

She tried to sit up, but I put a hand on her shoulder. "I wouldn't try sitting up if I were you."

Max winced as she lay back down. "I feel like someone ripped a hole through my stomach."

I looked away. "That's because someone did."

* * *

---Max's POV---

Fang had all his weight on one leg. As much pain as I was in, he looked like he was in more.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

His eyes were fixed outside, where it was raining. For a while, he just stood there, watching. "Since last night…since you got shot…" His voice trailed off.

"Sleep," I felt tired suddenly, but I was talking about him needing rest.

He took my hand. "Yeah, you should get some sleep."

But before I could protest, I passed out.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

I sat in Max's room when Mom took him over to the vet's office so she could x-ray his leg without going through, well I guess, people doctors.

My feelings for Max had dissipated over the past few weeks, but being in here with her now, it was like a candle was being relit. But I would step outside later, and it would go out. Would it be like this forever? I hoped not.

"Fang?" Max stirred, her eyes flickering open.

I shook my head, resisting the urge to reach for her hand. "Mom insisted she would look at his leg. X-rays or something."

She let out a sigh. "Tell me something, Ig."

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Is he mad at me?"

"No, he's not mad at you," I assured her.

"Are you mad at me?"

I shook my head. "No."

"Don't lie, Ig."

I let out a sigh. "I was for a while."

Her voice shook. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

I closed my eyes, fighting tears. This was closure for us, finally. "I'm sorry too."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

The FBI was here when I returned to the hospital. It took me a while to make it down the hallway and get to Max's room. Mom wanted me to go home to rest. Hell, she wanted me in a wheelchair so I didn't tear anything else up, but I refused, grabbed my crutches before taking off.

"Look, she's really tired," I heard Iggy say stiffly. "I mean, can't you ask us questions later?"

"No," a man's voice persisted. "We need to know _now_."

I opened the door to Max's room to see her with tears streaming down her face.

"Can you just tell me why you went out there, why Marian Janssen wanted to attack you?" It was an FBI agent.

"It's none of your business why we went out there," I interrupted. "Now get out."

The agent turned around. He wasn't the same one that visited us at Mom's house. I couldn't recall that agent's name. It was on the business card, somewhere in Max's room.

The agent in the room currently looked a little startled. He flipped his notepad closed and mumbled goodbye, closing the door behind him.

"Max," I moved towards to the bed. "Max, are you okay?"

She reached for my hand and I set my crutches against the wall, taking her hand.

"Shh…Max, it's ok, he's gone now," I whispered.

She sucked in a breath, cringing as pain hit her. Max needed to take things easy and crying wasn't going to help. "I was just thinking how st…st…stupid I was, Fang."

"You weren't stupid," I promised her, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

Her sobbing turns to shudders after a while. If that FBI agent ever came around without our permission, I was going to beat his head in.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

It was awkward, being in the same room as Max and Fang, even though Max had drifted into unconsciousness again.

"Thanks for staying here with her," he said after a while.

"You're welcome." To me, it was a relief that Fang was talking now to me, thanking me.

He continued. "I'm sorry I've been…ignoring you."

I shrugged. I would have avoided me too if I were him. "Don't worry about it."

"I just thought it would be less awkward that way." Fang took a seat on the opposite end of the couch.

"Well," I said, trying to think of a way to apologize to him. "I'm sorry I stole Max from you."

He laughed. "No, she chose you. It's not your fault or anyone's fault. Let's just forget about it."

I agreed with that.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I'll have the new chapter up soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 21**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

There was no hiding that the bullet had done a lot of damage to me. But it was healing, of course better than the doctors thought, but not fast enough for me or the flock. We couldn't spend another day in here. Fang was here the most, Iggy always visited with Ella now after school, Gazzy would come by himself most of the time after dinner, and whenever Mom came, Angel and Nudge tagged along. They made it bearable to be there along with the news and seeing how Itex was being brought down.

Today started like any other day. Fang was already there waiting for me to wake up, looking tired and exhausted, but always giving me a smile as I woke. And then, the door burst open.

"We need to talk to you." It was that FBI agent again along with the one that had showed up at the house.

Fang stood, gripping his crutches. "Hey, she just woke up."

"Yeah, well we need to talk to you too." And the FBI agent from yesterday dragged Fang out of the room.

"You're going to hurt him!" I protested.

Fang had lost grip of both of his crutches, his bad leg was dragged as he struggled to keep up with the agent. And then Fang's other leg slipped, sending his bad leg twisting beneath him. He let out a scream of pain.

And that's when the other agent spoke up. "Hey, Jesus, John, what the hell are you doing?"

The other agent stopped and let go of Fang. He slouched to the floor, breathing heavily.

"I don't know, Jimmy, I was just doing what you told me to do," John muttered.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Don't screw this up for me. This is gonna make our careers."

I cleared my throat. "Whatever you have to ask, you can ask both of us."

Jimmy straightened up. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Yeah, you're just doing your job," I muttered.

He looked ashamed and pulled out his questions, asking all of them calmly and waiting patiently for Fang and me to tell our story.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

We found out from the agents that they caught sight of Marian Janssen, but she fled, killing five of their agents. She was dangerous and armed by some genetically altered body guards. The agents left without asking me if I needed help getting up. It made me angry, but I wasn't going to waste time over it.

After they left, I dragged myself to the chair next to Max's bed, using my crutches to get up, I sat down, sweating and out of breath.

"Are you ok?" Max sounded worried.

"I'm fine," I insisted.

She knew I was lying. "You better have Mom check that out."

"Of course," I said, trying to smile.

"Fang, maybe you should call Mom," she said, reaching for my head.

"Nah, I'm fine, really." But the pain felt like it was building now that I was sitting.

She squeezed my hand. "Fang, look down."

I'd never seen my leg twisted like that before. I almost passed out.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Fang asked me to stay with Max as Mom whisked him off to her office again to get his leg checked out. Mom may not have been a people doctor, but she knew enough to keep us out of the hospital. If only she knew how to treat severe bullet wounds.

"Fang gave Mom the business card the agent gave to you the other day," I informed Max. "She's going to call him up. Fang isn't too happy either. Actually, he's pretty pissed off by the way he sounds."

"I bet," she said, turning the TV off as a food commercial came on.

"You still can't eat, huh," I said.

She sighed. "Nope. Not until everything is all done healing. Besides, as much as I want to eat food, I'm sure it would only hurt."

"I guess so," I agreed.

"So how are things at home?" Max was trying to fill our awkwardness.

"They're ok," I told her. "Ella is busy with school, Gazzy has been watching a lot of TV, Nudge and Angel fight over the computer, Mom seems to be handling everything very well, and Fang spends a lot of time arguing with Mom about his leg."

"Arguing?"

"Well, she didn't want him to put any weight on it. But that would prevent him from seeing you often," I explained.

"And how are you?" Max asked after a while of thinking.

"I'm good." She waited for me to continue, so I started to talk again. "And when I'm not here, you would probably guess that I'm with Ella and you'd be right. Everyone would really just like to have you home."

Max laughed. "Really?"

"Yes, really," I responded. "Especially Fang."

* * *

---Max's POV---

I woke up to see Fang waiting, as always. He smiled, immediately, looking more tired than ever. To my surprise, he's not in a wheelchair. I was almost positive Mom would force him to use it after yesterday.

"Good morning," he whispered, brushing the hair out of my face.

"Hey," I smiled back. "How's your leg?"

He shrugged. "Well, it sorta got dislocated. I mean Mom got everything back into place and it's bandaged and we got a brace for it. I'm not really supposed to be here. In fact, I'm supposed to be using the wheelchair, but Mom went to work, so I came anyway."

I winced as I sat up a little. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"Well," Fang began, taking my hand. "I didn't think you'd want to wake up alone."

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 22**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

Marian Janssen was in the news almost every day. Thanks to us, the FBI knew how dangerous she really was. A total of twenty government agents were now dead, and the number would probably grow, not to mention all the innocent people she had already killed. It was becoming a national crisis.

But Fang, he was suffering more than ever. Not that he would ever have admitted that to me. I only heard from Iggy. His visits to the hospital became restricted as Mom spent more time at home to look after everyone. Most of the time, he came in with the wheelchair. He was miserable, I could tell.

To think I had crushed his chance and made him worse than before, it was killing me.

"The doctors say you could probably get of here by the end of the week," Fang said, wheeling to my bedside.

I turned down the volume on the TV. "That's still three more days."

But Fang had his eyes fixed on the TV now. "Hey, turn that up."

"Breaking news in New York City today," the reporter said. Why did they always seem like they were over trying to sound excited? "Marian Janssen was spotted today fleeing a supposedly abandoned building right before an explosion happened that burned the building to the ground. The FBI has reason to believe that she was hiding something and they are now launching an investigation to salvage anything that might lead them to new information…"

"They're not going to find anything," I muttered.

Fang shook his head. "They'll never catch her."

I frowned. Fang had been so positive about things since I got stuck in the hospital. "Why do you say that?"

He shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure they will eventually."

And Fang changed the subject, but I knew he really thought that.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

I wouldn't lie that I wasn't bitter about not getting that damned cure. There was absolutely no reason to be hopeful that I'd ever get it, especially after being let down so many times. Max didn't need to disappoint herself either. I was lucky to be alive still.

Mom insisted that I needed to go home and rest, or I would have stayed longer at the hospital with Max. She promised that she would let Iggy go to check up on Max when we got home.

"You won't get any better if you don't get any sleep," she told me sternly.

"I'm already not getting any better as it is," I mumbled.

"Max is going to be just fine," she sighed. "I know you worry, but you need to worry about yourself too."

"Alright." There was no arguing with Mom, after everything she had done for us, sacrificed for us, I wouldn't push it anymore. I already tried and it didn't work.

Mom wheeled me up the makeshift ramp and to the kitchen where food awaited me. I wondered if it was her cooking or Iggy's. Gazzy was sitting there, picking at his food.

"Hi, Fang," he said.

It had been a while since I talked to Gazzy. "Hey, Man."

"How's Max?"

"The doctor says she could be out of there by the end of the week," I answered him.

"You think they'll get Janssen?"

"She can't run forever."

Gazzy shrugged. "But we've been running for a long time too."

Perhaps Gazzy was the only one who felt the same way.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

"Ig, why are you here?" Max yawned.

"Fang worries," I responded.

"Tell him not to, please. Go home and sleep." Max closed her eyes. "And tell him to get some sleep too."

I sat down on the chair next to the bed. "It'll get better once you're home."

It didn't take long for Max to fall asleep. I left the hospital a short while after that and returned home to Fang wailing in pain.

"What happened?" I asked, not even sure if anyone was listening.

"Fang twisted his leg when getting out of the wheelchair and into bed," Gazzy replied. "He'll be alright."

I heard Mom trying to soothe him. It obviously wasn't working as he let out another howl. Poor guy. To think he would still get up the next morning and insist on going to the hospital made me wince.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Instead of Fang, I woke up to Gazzy sitting on the couch, watching the news with closed captioning.

"Fang hurt himself getting into bed last night," Gazzy said without even taking his eyes off the TV. "Mom wouldn't let him come, so I offered to go for him."

"You really don't have to be here," I said, sitting up. The pain in my stomach was no longer there.

"I know, but if it makes Fang feel better, then why not." Gazzy stretched his legs. "Besides, you would worry if you didn't see him here."

Gazzy was right. I gave him a small smile before turning my attention to the TV.

"Marian Janssen is yet to be caught," Gazzy said after some silence. "She appears in a different place every day, but no one can get her because, well, because she has her experiments protecting her."

"I've been watching the news too," I reminded him.

"Right," he said, realizing it was what I did to pass the time. "Well, I was just saying then."

I laughed. "Of course."

He stuck his tongue out at me. "Oh, you, shut up."

* * *

**Alright, moving along slowly, I know. But action or some kinda drama will build up in the next chapter hopefully. I want to get this story moving along because I have an ending planned, it's just everything inbetween that's fuzzy. Thanks for reading and you're patience!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 23**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Fang's POV---

Max was coming home today, finally. I had spent the past few days in bed, trying to keep weight off my leg. It felt better now, or so I was trying to make myself believe.

Gazzy appeared in the doorway. "They're on their way home now. Five minutes, maybe."

I sat up and reached for my crutches. "How is she?"

"Probably better than you are." I couldn't tell if Gazzy meant it or if he was just trying to make me feel better.

Nudge was sitting in the kitchen with Angel, Iggy cooking and Ella setting the table. I wondered how things were moving along with Iggy and Ella. Before I could say anything, Iggy announced he could hear the car pulling into the driveway. As slow as I was, they let me go out to meet Max first.

"Fang!" Max hopped out of the car and practically ran up to me. I guess Gazzy wasn't lying when he said she was a lot better than I was. She hugged me and I tried my best to hug her back without falling down.

"I missed you," she whispered as we broke apart, grabbing my arm to steady me.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Iggy prepared an amazing lunch, nothing that was too hard on the stomach. Fang remained his quiet self as we ate. As always, Nudge did a lot of talking. I could tell everyone was making an effort to not talk about Marian Janssen and what was going on in the news. It even got to the point where Nudge and Ella were reciting lines from Saturday Night Live's latest episode.

"So how are you feeling?" Fang asked me as the other started to clear from the table.

I had to laugh. "I think the real the question should be about how _you_ are feeling."

Fang gave in and laughed along with me, mostly because he didn't want to tell me the truth.

We lay in his bed later, staring at the ceiling, listening to the things going on around us. The news was on downstairs. Gazzy and Nudge were arguing about it. Ella and Iggy were outside talking, but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

Angel came into the room. "I think the FBI is gonna be around in the next few days again."

I felt Fang tense up next to me. "How do you know?"

She shrugged. "Just a feeling. And don't agree to help them, no matter what."

"Why?" It was my turn to ask.

"Because, I just know, ok?" Angel said. She was always right though, as much as I hated to base decisions off of what she said.

"Alright," I sighed.

She left the room.

"I hate when she does that," I muttered, curling up next to Fang again.

He squeezed my hand. "Me too."

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Max and Fang returned to what they were before the chaos happened. I think what happened with the two of them getting hurt brought them together. It had smoothed things out between the entire flock too. That feeling of strain was gone, and that was a good feeling too.

"So you wanna come to junior prom with me?" Ella asked, almost so quick I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Of course," I smiled.

She grinned. "You'll have to come dress shopping with me. And we can get you a suit or something."

"What's the point if I can't see?" I inquired.

She lets out a laugh, but cuts if off quickly, like I might be offended or something.

"Nah, it's ok," I laughed. "I was just being obnoxious."

There was silence, and then she said, "In case you didn't know, I'm rolling my eyes."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

The peace that seemed to take over the house over the next few days was broken by the arrival of the same FBI agents from the hospital. We talked with them in the kitchen, Mom serving coffee. I had been confined to my wheelchair again by Mom.

They began to tell us about what was going on. The rest of the flock filed into the kitchen, surrounding Max and me. Angel pushed her way through Iggy and Ella to stand next to me.

"And then Janssen contacted us last night," the agent who I remember as Jimmy said. "She kept telling us about some kind of cure for one of you. She said if you could just meet to discuss some things, she'd give it to you. We're thinking that if you do that, you can get what you want and we could arrest her."

_Remember what I said_, Angel intruded my thoughts.

Max's eyes met mine. Once again the chance to save me from pain was being laid out in the table in front of us, but I knew inside Max's head, Angel was urging her to say no too.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 24**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

_You tell them no, Max_, Angel invaded my thoughts. _Tell them no. If we help them, one of us is going to get hurt_.

I turned to Fang, but his face was hard and emotionless. Yet his eyes, they seemed to radiate some kind of mixed sadness and pain.

"Angel is right," he whispered.

The agents waited, almost impatiently.

"We told you everything we could to help you, but to go out there and face Janssen, to think that she might hurt us again," I shook my head. "We can't help you like that."

Jimmy loosened his tie. "We really need you to help us. It might be our only chance to get her."

Fang spoke next, in almost a growl. "You think I want to _help_ you after what you did to me?!"

The other agent, John, pushed back from the table, almost toppling the chair over. Fang scared him. Jimmy looked a little startled too.

"I'm really sorry," Jimmy squeaked. "Well, if you have my number. Call me if you change your mind."

And then they were gone.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

How many times can you walk away from something until you realize you really shouldn't have walked away and now it's too late? That's what I wondered as I lay in bed with Max. She was upset another chance to cure me had slipped by. And I guess I was upset too, maybe just a little because I still had hope even though I didn't want to admit it.

Angel did apologize to me though. I didn't expect her to because after all she was saving us, wasn't she?

* * *

---Max's POV---

Fang, to my surprise, was still in bed when I woke up in the morning. Usually he was up, trying to find a way to distract himself.

"Morning," he grunted, pulling me towards him, his arm coming around me, resting his chin on the top of my head.

I wrapped my arms around him. "What're still doing in bed?"

"Leg hurts," he said.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"Almost lunch time." Now he sounded in pain.

"Hey, are you okay?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

Fang didn't seem like he wanted to talk so we just laid there for a while, in silence.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

There was a huge crash from the kitchen. Max and I untangled ourselves and hurried down the hall. I ignored the protesting my leg was doing.

"You didn't want to come see me? Well I'm tired of being nice." Janssen stood pointing a gun at Iggy and Ella, who was clinging onto Ig, scared and almost in tears.

"What do you want from us?" Iggy was trying not to sound scared.

"Oh, nice of you to join us, Fang and Max." Janssen pointed the gun at me now.

It took a while after the gun had gone off to realize she had shot me. I collapsed to the ground, the pain was numbing though. I didn't feel a thing.

"No one else move, or I'll shoot you too!" Janssen snarled.

I gripped onto my leg, trying to put pressure on the wound.

_Hang in there, Fang_, Angel entered my head. _Just don't pass out._

Max glanced at me and then back at Janssen.

"If you're just going to kill us anyway, why don't you just do it already?" Angel spoke out loud, taking a step forward. "Why are you such a coward?"

The gun swerved in Angel's direction. I thought that was going to be the end of Angel, but Iggy suddenly pushed Ella to the floor and flung himself at Janssen, the gun flying out of her hand and landing right next to me. I picked it up and pointed it at her, my hand shaking. She wasn't paying attention to me. Iggy and she were rolling on the floor, exchanging punches.

She rolled on top of him and pulled the trigger. Things seemed to happen in slow motion as she fell to the floor, Iggy pushing her off. I dropped the gun.

"Fang," Max kneeled next to me on the floor.

I reached for her hand, resting me head against her leg. "It's over now, Max. It's finally over."

"I called 911," Nudge announced. "And Mom."

I coughed.

"Fang, hang in there, okay?" Max squeezed my hand, smoothing my hair out with the other. "You're gonna be fine."

"Max," I breathed out. "Max, I love you."

She was crying now. "I love you too, Fang."

I squeezed her hand back, weakly.

Max said but name, but I didn't reply.

"Fang," she was trying to fight the tears.

I closed my eyes, repeating, "I love you, Max."

* * *

**Stay tuned to see what happens next. Thanks for reading!!!**

**I've got some new stories up too. Check out "Silence", "Lie Tonight", or "Cheating Death" if you get the chance!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 25**

By MyNameIsCAL

---Max's POV---

"We're losing him."

There was almost a pool of blood around Fang. Why had the paramedics taken so long to come? Now we were in the ambulance and he was slipping away into shock.

"C'mon, Fang," I whispered. "Please be okay."

I watched as they charged the paddles, trying to revive him. It took four times, but they got a pulse again. I wanted to cry, but now was not the time for crying.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Things were almost surreal. The paramedics dragged Fang off to the hospital, pronouncing that Marian Janssen was dead as soon as they got there. Angel assured us she was really gone. They brought us all to the hospital to be checked out. Mom met us there shortly. According to Gazzy, Fang had been shot in the leg. Janssen had intended to hurt Fang, not kill him. And Fang, well, we had no idea how he was doing. We all sat in the hospital waiting room, waiting. Max was up, pacing around.

"You should be sitting," I said. She had given blood for Fang and the fact that she was walking and stressing out about him probably wasn't making things better. The doctor had told her to sit and rest, of course you couldn't tell Max to stay put unless you tied her down.

She ignored me.

"Max," Angel interjected. "Sit down before you pass out, please."

Ella took my hand, distracting me from Max now. "Do you think Fang will be okay?"

"Define okay," I remarked.

Ella sighed.

"How many times has he been beaten up and thrown down?" I went on. "Emotionally and physically? If you mean if he'll make it out alive, then I'll answer you yes. But if he'll ever recover? I don't know."

She rested her head on my shoulder. "You're so optimistic."

"No, it's just the truth."

* * *

---Fang's POV---

"Crap, he's waking up!" I heard someone shout.

"Someone knock him out!" Another voice ordered.

There was pain, lots of pain. It smelled like a hospital, mixed with blood. I tried to sit up, but someone was holding me down. Before I could scream out anything, I was being injected with something and everything around me went dark.

* * *

---Max's POV---

Iggy shook me awake. "Max, wake up. Fang just got out. The doctor is gonna let you go see him."

I sat up, almost too fast, feeling light headed. It was dark out. The doctor stood, talking to Mom.

"Follow me," the doctor motioned.

Mom stayed with the others as I followed him down the hall, weaving between doctors and nurses. The doctor opened the door, letting me in.

"We've been having trouble keeping him sedated," the doctor informed me. "He refused the pain medication too so he's probably in a lot of pain."

I entered the room. It didn't seem like that long ago that I had been in the hospital. Fang's eyes shot open as soon as I took my first steps in. It felt like several lifetimes before I reached his bedside. When I got there, I was crying. My legs felt weak. Giving blood for them to give to Fang was finally having its affects on me. I sat on the edge, trying not to hurt him, but he gave my arm a tug, pulling me down next to him.

"I'm sorry," I sobbed into the side of his shoulder.

"It's not…you fault," he struggled to tell me. "Janssen is…gone now. We'll be fine."

Still, I was crying. He put an arm around me, half holding me as I shook against him from the tears. He was right, though. Janssen was gone now. We no longer had anything to fear.

* * *

---Fang's POV---

The next few days in the hospital took a lot out of me and a lot out of Max. Killing Janssen had also meant making it impossible to ever find a way to end my pain. Max knew it and I knew it. Mom said the doctors didn't think I would ever walk again, or at least properly. That wasn't news to me though. I could barely walk before getting attacked by Janssen and nothing was going to change now that it was after.

It was hard to deal with the pain. Max rarely left the hospital, insisting that she keep me company. I didn't get any sleep and neither did she. What I really wanted to do was to go home.

A month later, with screws in my leg, crutches, and a wheelchair, they let me go.

* * *

---Iggy's POV---

Mom's house would always be home to us, but it felt good to know that we would never have to leave it unless we wanted to. There was no one who could threaten us, no one to go fight. It was better that Fang could rest at home. And now that he was home, he actually seemed a little happy, believe it or not.

In some sense, we were all trying to forget about everything that had happened before. The friendships Max, Fang, and I had were now restored to the way they used to be, unaffected that I had sort of let Max's desperation let me get involved with her romantically. Perhaps that would make a great story later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I think the ending is next, just a wrap up chapter of the future. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thunder: Back Through the Rain – Chapter 26**

By MyNameIsCAL

-Iggy's POV-

Over the years, things got better. The past was the past. When it got brought up, you could tell we all thought back to those hard times we went through, but you know, it was something to learn from and we could all look back with smiles, not regret and guilt.

Ella and I got married, not long after Max and Fang. We had kids around the same age now, our daughter named Val after Mom. There was no doubt in the world that we're all happy about how things turned out.

We were at Fang's house, waiting for Nudge and Gazzy to come. Angel would probably be here shortly too. It was family dinner tonight and of course I was cooking. Fang had the grill fired up, waiting for everyone to arrive. As for now, we sat back and watched, well I listened, to our kids running around. But even that still made me smile.

* * *

-Max's POV-

I loved Fang more than anything in the world. Oh, well of course, our son too. He was a sweet, little thing with Fang's dark complexion, and according to Fang, my eyes. It was great to see that our son and Iggy and Ella's daughter hadn't sprouted wings. Imagine, mutant bird kid babies flying around. It made me wonder what it had been like, but then again, I probably didn't want to know since we would probably be in some kind of cage or confinement.

Fang had his moments of struggle. Perhaps it would always be my fault that he was stuck with the pain, but not once since that day Marian Janssen was killed has he gotten mad about it. No matter what we argue, and no matter how many times I think he's going to use it against me, he hasn't, and he probably never will.

The kids were outside with Fang, Iggy, and Ella. I wanted them to have a better childhood than we did, to even say if we had one. After all, we had spent most of our younger days in cages, Fang trying to keep me from worrying about the others. Even when Jeb busted us out of there, or even after he left, it wasn't the same. I mean, we had to scrounge for things. Not to mention I had to play "mother" and honestly, I'm sure none of them appreciated that, especially Fang and Iggy who were practically my age.

Well, that's not true, Fang usually agreed with me.

I stood in the kitchen, watching them out the window. It was almost time for him to come in and take his medicine. Mom had been working on something, hoping to at least alleviate his pain. For now, it was working, and Fang couldn't be more grateful. Those days I put him in a wheelchair to get him around were his worst. Although he was more good natured about it now than he was before.

As long as he had us, he'd be happy.

* * *

-Fang's POV-

The pain would always be there, a reminder of the things we had been through, like a battle wound of a war many years ago. I usually walked with crutches and my landings after flying would always have to be assisted, but at least I wouldn't be grounded. Occasionally we would fly somewhere, usually some place for Max and I to get away from the world, or just to stretch out our wings.

It's been almost ten years since all of that happened now. Max and I got married. That had to be the happiest moment of our life along with having our first kid who we named after Ari. He ran around our backyard with Iggy and Ella's daughter. We would all sit and watch them. As much freedom as we had now, the flock still stuck around each other. Iggy and Ella only lived across the street. Nudge and Gazzy would be getting married soon, only a block away. And Angel had the house next door.

Iggy and Ella were here. It was hard to say that their marriage had disappointed Nudge, but she accepted it because she knew better than to waste her time being upset. Gazzy was still throwing jokes, mocking our voices, still getting Iggy and me into fights.

I stood, leaving Iggy and Ella to watch the kids, and headed towards the house. Max was about to go back out into the yard and she ran into me.

"Sorry," she said, grabbing my arm to steady me.

Leaning against the wall, I gave her a smile.

"How's your leg?" Max asked, taking my hand. It was a question she constantly asked.

"Same as always," I told her. My answer was always the same. Although there were days when the pain would disappear for a while and days where the pain was bad enough that I wished someone would just come and chop my leg off. There were days Max had to drag me out of bed and force into a wheelchair and other days where I'd get along just fine by myself or with crutches.

Max stood on her toes and kissed me. I kissed her back, slowly, wrapping my arms around her. She was smiling as we broke apart. Moments like that were the reason I still pushed on after all these years. With Ari and Max, I had to be the luckiest man in the world.

* * *

**Well, that's the end. Thank you so much for reading, for your reviews, and for input. Originally, this last chapter was going to be all Fang's POV, but then I realized that the original story, "Through the Pouring Rain", was really only in Max's POV and it wouldn't serve justice to it, since "Thunder" is really the sequel.**

**It will probably be a while before I write a new story. I've got about nine other fanfics to write, but it's quite possible I might branch of this idea of them being married with kids and making a new story, not necessarily a sequel, but it's just an idea. Perhaps it will be a sequel, but you never know. Really, I'm just rambling now.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the ending. If you haven't already, you should check out my other stories on my profile. **

**Once again, thank you!**

**}MyNameIsCAL{**


End file.
